


Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht

by perseveration



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Blood Drinking, Count Von Krolock is a good dad, First Kiss, First Meetings, Group Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Orgy, Post-Canon, Vampire Family, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: Мой способ выразить благодарность и уважение замечательному касту отечественной постановки мюзикла "Бал вампиров" и в особенности Кириллу Гордееву - нашему прекрасному Герберту, покоряющему сразу и без жалости. Спасибо им большое за то, что дарят зрителям возможность заглянуть по ту сторону добра и зла, где человеческая мораль, жизнь и даже само время не имеют никакого значения.





	1. Erste Nacht

Ночи на изломе лета быстро заканчивались и оттого казались важнее и дороже долгих зимних ночей. Поздним вечером разразилась гроза, бурная и вместе с тем затяжная. В плотно затянутом тучами небе гремел гром, и брызги от разбивавшихся о каменный подоконник капель долетали до самой постели. Они смеялись, и на несколько драгоценных мгновений Герберт почувствовал себя снова ребенком - тем самым юношей, которым останется теперь уже навсегда.  
С ним было одновременно двое, и их ласки смешались друг с другом и с выпитым им вином, так что он не всегда понимал, в чьих объятиях находится. Оба его партнера были старше, хотя он давно уже не обращал внимания на возраст тех, с кем проводил ночи: Герберт бывал с самыми разными мужчинами, в самых разных комбинациях и постепенно различия стерлись. Когда столько партнеров так давно занимаются любовью друг с другом, разве что размер продолжает еще что-то значить.  
Не так давно дождь стих – будто замолчал кто-то огромный, неумолчно шептавший в темноте за окном, и, пройдя по мокрому каменному полу, приятно холодившему босые ноги, Герберт стоял у окна, глубоко вдыхая промытый, насыщенный свежестью и влагой воздух, пока один из двух его партнеров овладевал им сзади. Его толчки были размеренны, и юноша чувствовал каждое движение его члена у себя внутри. Он нагнулся ниже, чтобы изменить угол проникновения, и тихо засмеялся, когда разгоряченная ласками грудь коснулась холодного мокрого камня.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил, - продолжая двигаться, его партнер наклонился и начал покрывать спину Герберта поцелуями.  
\- Для этого тебе придется потрудиться, - не удержался и поддразнил его тот.  
Вместо ответа его партнер собрал длинные волосы юноши в кулак и потянул за них, заставляя Герберта подняться и прижимая его зад к своей промежности, так что его орган проник внутрь до самого основания. Юноша со стоном выдохнул: пусть в действиях его партнера не было резкости, но после ночи, разделенной с двумя любовниками, он устал и острее ощущал боль.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда тебе немного больно, да, мой сладкий? - Обдав его ухо жарким дыханием, спросил мужчина, вновь начиная двигаться у него внутри. - Ты похож на зефир, который любит, когда его поджаривают. Не бросают в огонь, а держат над пламенем, насадив на палочку. Тебе ведь нравится моя палочка?  
Целуя его в шею, его партнер продолжил сжимать длинные серебристые волосы Герберта в одной руке, другой крепко удерживая его таз, пока амплитуда его толчков нарастала. Подчинившись удовольствию от их силы, юноша закрыл глаза и погрузился в накатывающие на него волны наслаждения.

\- Вообще-то есть палочка, которая нравится нашему дорогому Герберту больше, - неожиданно донесся до них недовольный голос из глубины комнаты.  
Третьим в сегодняшней камерной оргии был сын кузнеца из одной из некогда относившихся к замку деревень. Его звали Марин, и они с Гербертом встретились еще при жизни. Высокий и могучий, деревенский богатырь покорил воображение юноши, одним из первых приоткрыв перед ним завесу тайны его сексуальности. Он же лишил его, только-только превращенного отцом в вампира, невинности. Тот поначалу противился намерению отца сделать его богатыря вампиром, но когда старый кузнец стал поговаривать о том, что сыну пора найти себе годную жену, сдался перед соблазном заполучить любовника навсегда и попросил отца даровать партнеру вечную жизнь по ту сторону смерти, где женитьба не имела значения и была скорее невозможна, чем обязательна. Марин равно любил мужчин и женщин и даже теперь, по прошествии нескольких столетий, оставался одним из фаворитов юного Герберта.  
Член у богатыря был ему под стать - самый большой из всех мужчин, с которыми Герберту доводилось иметь дело, - и теперь юноша блаженно улыбнулся, представив, сколько удовольствия он мог бы добавить к тому, которое он уже испытывал.  
\- Ночь слишком коротка для споров, да и выбирать мне не хочется. Скажем, что я предпочел бы обе ваши палочки нелегкому выбору одной из двух, - не в первый раз за эту бурную ночь предложил он себя им обоим одновременно.  
Находящийся в нем партнер отпустил его волосы и, стараясь не выскользнуть из него, перевел их обоих к постели, на которой, широко раскинувшись, возлежал сын кузнеца. Осторожно Герберт опустился на колени рядом с постелью, заставив последовать за собой второго мужчину, и потянулся к обмякшему между ног лежащего на постели партнера органу, впечатлявшему даже сейчас, когда он был расслаблен. Марин, однако, остановил его движение, и подняв глаза, Герберт встретился с ним взглядом. Богатырь протянул руку и взял юношу за подбородок. Широкий и грубый, его большой палец раздвинул губы Герберта и заставил его открыть рот. Не отводя взгляда, юноша обхватил его губами и начал сосать, двигая головой и то давая ему выскользнуть, то засасывая глубже.  
\- Помнится, ты хотел палочку, - низко пророкотал богатырь, с нежностью глядя на Герберта.  
Осторожно вытянул свой палец у него изо рта, обхватил этой же рукой свой орган у основания и приподнял его, как бы предлагая своему юному партнеру. Тот наклонился и взял в рот сначала только его головку, смакуя мягкость ее кожи и податливость плоти. Второй партнер вновь начал двигаться в нем, сообщая его собственным движениям свой темп, и скоро они трое являли собой одно целое, подчиненное биению общей страсти, словно иглами, соединенное двумя мужскими органами.  
Герберт кончил первым, пролившись на край простыни, почти забытый между двумя стремящимися к разрядке мужчинами. Несколько мгновений спустя в него пролилась струя семени первого партнера - уже не столь густая и напористая, как в начале ночи. Сыну кузнеца, однако, явно требовалось нечто большее, чем губы и язык юноши, пусть умелые, но не идущие в сравнение с горячим узким проходом к наслаждению, таящимся у него внутри. И хотя Герберт устал, он не мог отказаться от удовольствия принять его в себя. Понимая желание своего давнего любовника, он выпустил изо рта его богатырский член и, все еще полный семени другого мужчины, забрался на постель. Оседлав мужчину, опустился на него сверху, сразу впуская его орган глубоко внутрь. Марин закрыл глаза и тихо зарычал от удовольствия. Его крепкие руки обхватили бедра юноши, заставляя того двигаться согласно его желанию.  
И все же мощная, крепкая, как камень, плоть уже не разрывала изнутри. То ощущение, которое раньше заставляло его тщательно готовить себя к тому моменту, когда этот гороподобный орган окажется в нем, неожиданно оказалось потеряно. Нет, Герберту по-прежнему было больно, но эта боль почти перестала что-то значить. Он был в нем в очередной раз за ночь - только и всего.  
Послушно двигаясь в ритме, задаваемом партнером, юноша нахмурился. Внезапно он оказался выброшен из общей сцены и взглянул на нее словно бы со стороны. Он и двое мужчин коротают дождливую летнюю ночь, которую ему скучно было проводить за книгами, на чтении которых настаивал папа. Бутылка вина на двоих, еще одна, вдвое большая, из-под самогона, - для деревенского богатыря. Неужели алкоголь теперь подпитывал то, что раньше разгоралось от одного взгляда - ищущего и одновременно таящегося, брошенного как бы случайно?  
Не иначе как почувствовав в нем перемену, Марин прекратил их общее движение и спросил:  
\- Что-то не так? Если хочешь, можем остановиться, - и когда Герберт виновато взглянул на него, с улыбкой добавил: - Не волнуйся, я найду с кем довести дело до конца.  
Юноша улыбнулся в ответ и, выпустив из себя начавший неохотно обмякать член богатыря, опустился ему на грудь. После чего потянулся и поцеловал любовника в губы. Сын кузнеца ответил на поцелуй и обнял его: казалось, что две огромные ручищи покрыли всю спину Герберта, будто одеялом.  
\- Ты устал, - отстраняясь, мужчина притянул голову юноши себе на грудь и стал гладить его по спутавшимся волосам. - Прими теплую ванну, приведи себя в порядок и отправляйся спать. Скоро рассвет, а мы оба знаем, как Его Светлость бывает недоволен, если ты задерживаешься с отходом ко сну в светлое время.  
Герберт покивал, скользнув руками под тяжелую спину гиганта.  
Его партнер был прав: он действительно устал, и дело вовсе не в том, что за долгие годы и тысячи ночей, разделенных с сотнями партнеров, таинство соития перестало иметь значение, а жар страсти - остыл и потух. Это все затяжной ночной дождь и желание чего-то несбыточного, разбуженное прозрачной свежестью воздуха после него. Или его совесть, некстати подавшая голос из-за того, что этой ночью он должен был корпеть над историей, больно ранившей его тем, что хотя львиную долю описываемых на страницах лет он существовал в том же мире, сам он никогда не увидит ни тех стран, ни тех городов, ни людей, о которых идет речь. Все его существование, словно цепью, было приковано к клочку земли вокруг родового замка, в подземелье которого покоился каменный саркофаг – первое и самое крепкое звено в этой цепи.


	2. Zweite Nacht - Die Begegnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первая встреча героев - это всегда лишь миг в общем потоке повествования. Однако не все мгновения равнозначны даже для тех, кто одновременно их переживает.

Однако принять ванну ему удалось лишь следующей ночью.  
Воспользовавшись апатией Герберта, Марин отправил их третьего партнера восвояси, а сам остался с ним. Он просто лежал рядом и ласкал растекшиеся по бледной коже плеч серебристые волосы. Затем как бы между делом перешел на гибкую спину юноши и, опускаясь по ней все ниже, постепенно добился того, что ему не пришлось искать, с кем довершить то, что так неожиданно прервалось.  
Они все еще были вместе, когда занялся рассвет, и в спальне появился слуга - тяжеловесный увалень-калека, в детстве сильно покусанный собаками, которых кто-то натравил на него, озорника-мальчишку, на свое несчастье польстившегося яблоками в чужом саду. Паренек с тех пор тронулся умом и жутко боялся и ненавидел людей. Он почти не разговаривал и жил впроголодь, всецело завися от милости деревенских жителей, которым в церкви проповедовали, что милостыня при жизни зачтется им на Страшном суде. Но даже на тех, кто приносил ему свои объедки и то, что не успело сильно испортиться, парень огрызался, стоило им слишком к нему приблизиться. Когда-то изуродованный ими, он сам превратился в дворовую собаку, которая кусает за руку того, кто пытается ее приласкать. Тем больше было удивление крестьян, когда отцу Герберта, хозяину возвышающегося над горным лесом замка, удалось обаять нелюдимого калеку настолько, что тот добровольно перебрался в его мрачную обитель, где верой и правдой служил отцу с сыном и их разномастной компании.  
Вот и теперь, боясь, как бы лучи восходящего солнца не нанесли вреда белоснежной коже его юного хозяина, калека своей причудливой походкой поспешил к окну и задернул не пропускавшие света шторы из плотного тяжелого бархата. В комнате сразу стало темно - темнее, чем прошедшей ночью.  
Серебристой змейкой выскользнув из богатырских объятий Марина, Герберт вылез из постели, отыскал на полу свой легкий шелковый халат и изящным движением накинул его на плечи - будто волосы, став длиной в пол, скрыли его жемчужную наготу. Все это время увалень-слуга топтался вокруг, издавая полные тревоги звуки, в которых с трудом можно было разобрать только "свет" и "граф". Юноша, однако, не разделял его беспокойства. Наклонившись, он легко поцеловал калеку в щеку, поблагодарил за заботу и заверил, что тотчас же поспешит в фамильный склеп. Его партнер также не стал задерживаться: в отличие от хозяев замка, гроб Марина лежал под могильной плитой на замковом кладбище, куда нужно было еще добраться. И пусть путь был недалек, следовало поторопиться, пока солнце окончательно не взошло, поэтому из постели сын кузнеца выпрыгнул огромным черным котом, который, громко мявкнув на прощание, стремглав выбежал из комнаты.

Как Герберт и думал, его отец еще не ложился, терпеливо дожидаясь его появления, мрачно следя за восходом солнца сквозь узкое окно склепа. Когда юноша появился в одном халате, граф фон Кролок недовольно на него посмотрел.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты проведешь эту ночь за книгами, но, вижу, ты предпочел иное времяпрепровождение.  
\- Прости, папа, - Герберт подошел к отцу и послушно поцеловал подставленную несмотря на выговор щеку. - Обещаю, что будущей ночью буду заниматься.  
\- Ох уж эти будущие ночи, - покачал головой граф, но все же погладил сына по щеке. - Учти: раз обещал, обещание нужно держать. Мы благородные вампиры и должны быть примером для простолюдинов.  
\- Знаю, папа. Я тебя не подведу, - заметно погрустнел юноша, уже сейчас представив себе ночь, которую проведет за штудированием истории, на изучении которой его отец в последнее время особенно настаивал.  
Под взглядом отца он первым забрался в свой саркофаг и лег, и пока слуга поднимал и задвигал тяжелую крышку, граф стоял рядом и смотрел на сына, в последний момент улыбнувшись ему - той самой отеческой улыбкой, в которой было и всепрощение, и гордость за единственное дитя, и вера в него, несмотря на все тревоги, что Герберт порой ему доставлял. Каждое утро с тех пор, как отец сделал его вампиром, эта улыбка согревала его, так что Герберт закрывал глаза со счастливым осознанием того, что любим.

Проснувшись и сделав первый вдох на следующую ночь, Герберт даже закашлялся. Казалось, тяжелый запах вина, смешавшись с запахом мужского семени, наполнил его дневное укрытие до краев. Отодвинув крышку, юноша сел, глубоко вдыхая сырой воздух склепа. Его отец еще спал. Был вечер, и последние лучи заходящего солнца все еще касались заросшего вековой паутиной потолка. Несмотря на то, что в вечности их разделял не такой уж большой промежуток времени, для графа фон Кролока все ночи давно сделались одинаковыми, и длинные зимние часы он ценил ровно так же, как короткие летние, из которых его сын старался не упустить ни секунды.  
Вот и теперь юноша вылез из саркофага, зябко поежившись, когда босые ноги коснулись холодных плит пола, и поспешил в единственную в замке ванную.  
Его отец не жалел средств на современное оснащение своего жилища, но и сорить деньгами не любил, поэтому большая часть родового замка поддерживалась в состоянии, достаточном для того, чтобы не упасть, в то время как жилыми оставалось всего несколько комнат. Да еще большой бальный зал ежегодно приводили в порядок перед тем, когда накануне дня зимнего солнцестояния для всех обитателей замкового кладбища граф устраивал роскошный бал в честь самой долгой ночи в году. Как радушный хозяин, он также непременно обеспечивал для своих гостей "угощение", судьба которого была незавидна.  
Большую же часть ночей в замке обитало всего трое жителей.  
Впрочем, случалось, что у них появлялись гости. И все же несмотря на удовольствие от соприкосновения с внешним миром, отголоски звуков которого они приносили с собой, Герберт больше беспокоился, чем испытывал радость при их появлении.

Как следует помывшись и приведя себя в порядок после прошлой бурной ночи, Герберт нехотя направился в библиотеку.  
Его отец уже был там. Не желая использовать больше комнат, чем то было необходимо, граф пользовался библиотекой в качестве своего кабинета. Здесь стоял его компьютер - дорогая современная машина, оснащенная мощной линией интернет. Граф фон Кролок активно (и успешно) играл на бирже, и на сегодня были намечены важные для него торги, поэтому, подойдя и легко поцеловав отца в подставленную себе щеку, Герберт постарался слиться с пейзажем.  
Он было уселся за свой стол и потянулся, чтобы включить стоявшую на нем лампу, когда его взгляд упал на окно. Несмотря на стремление ни в чем не отставать от прогресса, его отец так и не привык к электрическому свету, и потому комнату освещал лишь торшер, стоявший у стены позади его стола. Сквозь надетый на нем абажур из тяжелой плотной ткани струился приглушенный свет, который едва ли мог соперничать с пронзительным светом луны, льющимся в комнату сквозь широко открытые ставни. Вместе с ним внутрь проникали звуки и запахи упоительной летней ночи, так и зовущие оставить каменные стены, выйти наружу и погрузиться в царящую там таинственную темноту.  
Не желая привлекать к себе внимание, юноша поднялся из-за стола, взял увесистый учебник и большой альбом карт, на совместном использовании которых настаивал граф, и двинулся было к двери, но тут его окликнул строгий голос старшего фон Кролока:  
\- Куда это ты собрался?  
Застигнутый врасплох, как ночной вор, Герберт развернулся, прижав книги к груди.  
\- Сегодня такая чудесная ночь, - стал оправдываться он. - Я позанимаюсь у пруда.  
\- С кем? - Нахмурился граф, и его лицо сделалось особенно зловещим в призрачном свете стоящих перед ним мониторов.  
\- Ни с кем, - замотал головой юноша. - Обещаю, папа, я буду читать. Если захочешь, потом можешь проверить меня.  
\- Как это ты собрался читать в темноте?  
Становясь все мрачнее, его отец начал подниматься со своего места, и Герберт поспешил к нему.  
\- Луна светит так ярко... и если надо, я возьму фонарь.  
\- Один у пруда и с фонарем? Ты, никак, хочешь неприятностей.  
Они стояли друг против друга, и юноша почувствовал крепкую руку отца на своем плече. Тот явно намерен был отвести его и усадить обратно за стол.  
\- Папа, все будет хорошо, - продолжил уговаривать его Герберт. - Я возьму с собой Волчка. Он предупредит меня, если что-то почувствует.  
Граф фон Кролок заколебался, и, заметив это, его сын взмолился:  
\- Пожалуйста, папа! Летом ночи такие короткие! Я еще успею насидеться в этой комнате, когда будет зима.  
Видя, как сильно ему хочется сбежать из стен библиотеки, граф покачал головой. Но руку с плеча юноши убрал, беззвучно давая ему свое разрешение.  
\- Ах, Герберт, - вздохнул он, - и когда только ты повзрослеешь?  
\- Никогда, папа, - широко улыбнулся тот. - Ты сделал меня вампиром в девятнадцать, и теперь я всегда буду таким.  
И, громко поцеловав отца, мгновенно исчез из комнаты.

Волчок дремал во дворе, но как только показался Герберт, поднялся и пошел за ним.  
Как и юноше, Волчку не суждено было вырасти. Однажды, когда выдалась особенно лютая зима, обитавшие в горах волки одичали настолько, что попытались загрызть самого младшего в своей стае. Несчастному крупно повезло оказаться под стенами замка, где яростный рык и отчаянное скуление услышал Герберт и не смог остаться к ним безучастным. Сам обратившись волком - а такие особи всегда были крупнее и свирепее настоящих животных, - он выскочил против стаи и отбил у них Волчка. Который был уже едва жив, так что юноше пришлось отнести его к отцу и попросить того сделать зверя вампиром. Таким образом в замке появился единственный питомец. Никто не знал, где Волчок проводил дни, так как спать на замковом кладбище он наотрез отказался, но почти каждую ночь он появлялся и слонялся вокруг или дремал во дворе в ожидании Герберта, которого признавал за хозяина и очень любил.  
Идти до пруда было недалеко: нужно было с четверть часа пройти по ведущей в замок дороге или срезать через лес, и скоро уже Герберт расположился на траве, разложив перед собой книги и читая с фонарем, пока его мохнатый спутник улегся рядом и громко дышал, привалившись к юноше боком.  
Ночь в самом деле выдалась очень теплая. Вокруг безмолвными широкоплечими исполинами выстроились темные силуэты деревьев. Однако поросший мягкой травой берег пруда был ярко освещен луной, и порой с воды налетал, касаясь кожи приятной прохладой, легкий ветерок. Чтобы волосы не мешали, пока он будет читать, склонившись над книгой, Герберт заплел их в косу и обвязал сорванной на пруду осокой. После чего попытался сосредоточиться на истории.  
Он часто приходил сюда. Ему нравился пруд в лесу, пусть сильно заросший, но очень спокойный, так что порой казалось, что перед ним не гладь воды, а огромное зеркало. На нависавшей над водой толстой ветке росшего у края дерева кто-то устроил из старой автомобильной шины тарзанку, и Герберт, случалось, подолгу сидел на ней и, легко касаясь воды пальцами босых ног, пускал круги, необычайно быстро исчезавшие на ленивой до всякого движения поверхности. Подобно зеркалам в замке, гладь воды его не отражала, но он давно привык не видеть собственного отражения и уже не обращал на это внимания.  
Несмотря на намерение вправду читать, взгляд юноши то и дело останавливался на шине, так и манившей покачаться над поверхностью остававшейся удивительно неподвижной воды. Если бы он мог обратиться летучей мышью и долететь туда вместе с книгой... Но увы, пусть они превышали человеческие, возможности вампиров тоже не были безграничны, и такую толстую книжищу, как его учебник по истории, даже крупной летучей мыши было никак не поднять.  
Оставалось лишь тяжело вздыхать и возвращаться к тексту.

Первым шум мотора услышал Волчок. Сначала поднялись его по-щенячьи большие уши, следом встал он сам, настороженно подбираясь и вслушиваясь. Поглядев на зверя, юноша тоже прислушался и вскоре расслышал приближающийся к ним автомобиль.  
\- Лучше тебе пока спрятаться, дружок, - погладил он питомца. - Если это кто-то плохой, мы оба просто убежим.  
Волк лизнул его руку и послушно отступил в кусты - будто растворился в царящей под листвой темноте.  
Герберт же снова вернулся к книге, одновременно желая и не желая быть замеченным с дороги. Ему пришлось выключить фонарь, и спустя мгновение ярко светившая луна скрылась за пеленой облаков, так что на его счастье света для чтения стало недостаточно. Тем временем звук мотора все приближался, и вскоре, подняв взгляд, юноша увидел, как мелькнули сквозь массу деревьев фары. Поправляя косу, он сел в траве. Вампирическое чутье подсказывало: бояться нечего. А раз так, то пусть ел он не так давно, зачем отказываться, когда еда сама идет в руки?

Автомобиль приближался медленно, а значит, тот, кто сидел за рулем, не был знаком с местностью. Что было странно, поскольку проходившей здесь дорогой пользовались только для сообщения с замком, и обо всех подобных визитах они с отцом, как правило, знали заранее. Впрочем, возможно, отец потому и не хотел отпускать его из замка, что ожидал какого-то посетителя и хотел встретить его, как приличествовало благородным вампирам, вместе с сыном. В таком случае интересно, почему он ничего ему не сказал и не заставил остаться? Постепенно Герберта охватило любопытство, и он стал ждать появления автомобиля едва ли не с нетерпением.  
Тот не разочаровал его, когда наконец показался: огромный угловатый внедорожник с массивным бампером и чередой прожекторов - сейчас, правда, выключенных, - над лобовым стеклом. Широкие шины жадно хрустели гравием, будто перемалывая его, а свет фар, не иначе как начисто отмытых перед этой поездкой в неизвестность, ослепил юношу, так что ему пришлось закрыть лицо рукой. Мгновение спустя свет потух, и хруст гравия прекратился. Машина остановилась. Он был замечен.

\- Простите, - услышал юноша голос, и следом за ним - хлопок двери. - Мне кажется, я заблудился.  
Мужчина - а голос, несомненно, был мужской, - хотя и вышел из автомобиля, не торопился приблизиться. Тоже не спеша подняться с места и сократить расстояние, Герберт убрал от лица руку и заговорил:  
\- Возможно. Это зависит от того, куда Вы направляетесь.  
\- Где-то здесь неподалеку должен быть замок, - ответил его собеседник, постепенно обретая форму по мере того, как глаза юноши снова привыкали к темноте.  
Трудно было представить водителя, менее подходящего для своего автомобиля. По всем канонам из подобной машины должен был появиться бывалый путешественник. Этакий Натан Дрейк - мужественный, мускулистый и поджарый, побитый ветрами, прожаренный на солнце и покусанный морозом, повидавший за баранкой своего внедорожника все, чем грозит непроходимое для обычных машин бездорожье. Вместо этого перед Гербертом, явно боясь отойти от машины, стоял довольно пухлый мужчина, еще молодой, но уже того неопределенного возраста, в котором ему предстояло пребывать еще долго. Чтобы походить на записного умницу-ботаника, ему не хватало только очков.  
И все же этот умница-ботаник рискнул посреди ночи искать в самом сердце старой Трансильвании замок его отца, поэтому, наученный горьким опытом, Герберт оставался настороже.  
\- Вы не заблудились. Эта дорога действительно ведет в замок.  
\- Вы оттуда?  
Словно приклеившись к своему автомобилю, незнакомец, как мог, старался скрыть свой страх, не подозревая, что его собеседник давно почувствовал его терпкий запах.  
\- Да, - коротко кивнул юноша, поднимаясь. - Если хотите, я могу составить Вам компанию и доехать туда вместе с Вами.  
\- Простите, Вы женщина или мужчина? - Сощурился, пытаясь разглядеть его, мужчина.  
\- Ни то, ни другое, - засмеялся Герберт, подходя к нему и протягивая руку. - Я Герберт, сын хозяина замка.  
В этот момент луна вновь вышла из-за облаков, ярко осветив поляну на берегу пруда, и, пожимая протянутую себе руку, молодой человек понял, что его новый знакомый говорит правду: перед ним стоял юноша, почти ребенок, высокий и бледный, но хорошо сложенный и очень красивый. Его коса и мелодичный голос ввели Франца в заблуждение, теперь рассеявшееся в серебре лунного света.


	3. Zweite Nacht - Gute Nacht, Franz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вторая ночь продолжается, а мы продолжаем знакомиться с обитателями замка и нашим героем.

Франц был так испуган, что проявил невежливость и забыл представиться. Зато предложил помочь, когда Герберт отправился собирать свои книги. Юноша не стал возражать, нагрузил его своим добром и отправил к машине, пока сам свистом подозвал Волчка и, почесав его за ушами, извинился и сказал, что поедет назад в замок с молодым человеком. Судя по обращенному в сторону того рыку, Волчок эту идею не одобрил. Но спорить было не в его волчьих традициях, поэтому, проводив хозяина настороженным взглядом, зверь прыгнул во тьму под деревьями и тотчас растворился в ней.

\- Вы дружите с волками? - Опасливо спросил Франц, когда Герберт забрался в салон и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
\- Это Волчок, - беззаботно ответил тот. - Он совсем молодой волк. Мы с папой спасли его от неминуемой гибели, и с тех пор он живет при замке. Держится поблизости и отдыхает во дворе, но особенно заботиться о себе не дает.  
Какое-то время юноша глядел на проплывающую за стеклом темную массу деревьев, где-то залитую чернилами кромешной тени, где-то, будто ножом, взрезанную лунным светом.  
\- Вообще мне кажется, что звери все понимают, - неожиданно заговорил он. - По-своему и, может, скорее эмоционально, чем прямо осознанно. Но с ними можно договориться. Если не подходить к делу с людской меркой, конечно.  
Франц в ответ промолчал: он все еще был выбит из колеи их неожиданной и, чего греха таить, преждевременной встречей.  
\- Вам не страшно гулять ночью с волком? - Поежившись, неуклюже продолжил разговор он.  
\- А как насчет того, чтобы ездить ночью в машине с незнакомцем? - Парировал Герберт, с лукавой улыбкой поворачиваясь к своему спутнику. - Скажите хотя бы, папа ждет Вас?  
Не отрывая взгляда от пейзажа за лобовым стеклом, Франц ощущал на себе его исполненный озорного любопытства взгляд, и это окончательно выбило его из колеи. Совсем другим представлялся ему финал проделанного им путешествия по следам легенд о трансильванских вампирах. Но вот он сидит в машине, с аппетитом пережевывающей гравий петляющей лесной дороги, а рядом с ним - среброволосый юноша, который разговаривает с волком, гуляет один в лесу посреди ночи и не проявляет ни малейших признаков страха, повстречав там незнакомца. Все это слишком походило на страшилки, которых Франц наслушался в деревне, где останавливался перед тем как выехать сюда: что замок в горах кишит вампирами, которые спят днем, охотятся ночью и пьют человеческую кровь - случается, что и до смерти.  
\- Ладно. Не хотите разговаривать, и не надо, - не дождавшись от него ответа, Герберт отвернулся, надув губы и демонстративно уставясь в окно.  
\- Ох! - Словно пробудился, осознав свою невежливость, Франц. - Простите ради Бога! Это все от неожиданности...  
\- Вы не ожидали встретить в лесу такого симпатичного молодого человека?  
Прошло всего мгновение, а его сосед по салону уже снова весь обратился к нему, просияв кокетливой улыбкой. Бросив на него взгляд, Франц еще больше ощутил себя не в своей тарелке.  
\- Простите, - извинился Герберт, видя, что смутил его. - Просто мне нечасто доводится встречать кого-то в лесу, а Вы, как оказалось, еще и направлялись к нам. Так папа ждет Вас?  
\- Боюсь, что нет, - взяв себя в руки, ответил Франц. - Я не знал, как связаться с ним, и грешным делом даже думал, что истории о нем - это деревенские сказки.  
\- Папа не сказка, - улыбнувшись, покачал головой его собеседник, - вот увидите. И не волнуйтесь: он будет Вам рад. У нас редко бывают гости, но он любит, когда кто-то появляется.  
Последние слова Герберт произнес, когда автомобиль уже въезжал на мощеный древним камнем двор. Звук под колесами изменился, и машину начало здорово трясти, поэтому им обоим пришлось сосредоточиться на том, как бы не упасть и не удариться о что-нибудь. Жестами юноша показал, где можно припарковаться и, когда автомобиль наконец замер и замолк, распахнул дверь и легко выпрыгнул из салона.

Он попросил их незваного гостя подождать, после чего устремился к массивной парадной двери, по которой принялся что было силы барабанить. Затем, прислушавшись, остановился и отошел на безопасное расстояние, чем нимало заинтриговал послушно дожидавшегося в машине Франца. Впрочем, совсем скоро любопытство того было удовлетворено. Тяжелая дверь медленно отворилась и из-за нее выскочило нечто огромное и бесформенное, вооруженное самой настоящей алебардой, выставленной перед собой и направленной на того, кто осмелился тревожить покой обитателей замка в столь поздний час. Однако юноша не проявил ни капли беспокойства. Стоило ему подать голос, как выросшая перед ним кособокая тень опустила свое страшное оружие и принялась басовито бубнить нечто совершенно нечленораздельное, проникнутое самым искренним раскаянием. Судя по всему, Герберт нисколько не обижался. Подойдя к тени в дверях, он ласково заговорил с ней, негромко увещевая в чем-то. После чего показал на Франца и явно распорядился помочь ему с багажом, а сам нырнул внутрь замка.  
Франц бывал во многих исторических местах, некоторые из которых прямо-таки дышали древностью, но ни одно еще не выглядело столь бережно хранимым, как замок, во дворе которого он оказался. Трудно было представить, сколько средств его хозяин вложил в простое поддержание древних стен в вертикальном положении. При этом здание выглядело настолько подлинным, словно его стены, балки и перекрытия никогда не менялись, лишь каким-то чудом переживая омоложение. Как завороженный, шел Франц вслед за слугой, оказавшимся высокорослым, сильно покалеченным мужиком, в своеобразных движениях которого удивительным образом отсутствовала неловкость.  
Тяжелая дверь по-прежнему оставалась открытой, и когда они прошли внутрь, с канделябром в руке их встретил Герберт.  
\- Крюппи отнесет Ваши вещи и приготовит для Вас комнату, - торжественно объявил он.  
Дождался, пока Франц передаст слуге свою сумку с ноутбуком, попросил гостя прихватить с собой его книги и, развернувшись, жестом предложил молодому человеку следовать за собой.  
\- Вы не должны сердиться на Крюппи. Это люди виноваты в том, что он стал жалким калекой, поэтому он люто их ненавидит. Он охраняет наш замок, как сторожевой пес, и готов разорвать любого, кто явится сюда без приглашения. Вам повезло, что Вы меня встретили, иначе, боюсь, Крюппи в лучшем случае прогнал бы Вас вон.  
Его волосы все еще были заплетены в косу, и теперь, когда с канделябром в руке он предварял его путь, Герберт показался Францу выходцем из исторического романа: высокий лакей в серебристом парике вел его по темному залу древнего замка. Больше всего Францу хотелось попасть в местную библиотеку, где его наверняка ожидают стеллажи из полированного дерева, заставленные книгами в тисненных золотом переплетах и уходящие в темноту высокого потолка - такого высокого, что для достижения верхних полок там установлены длинные лестницы с колесиками, тихо поскрипывающими при их передвижении. Однако следующие слова его провожатого разрушили эту фантазию. \- Папа сегодня занят: на бирже идут важные торги, к которым он давно готовился, - бегло обернувшись к Францу, как бы проверяя, следует ли тот за ним, заговорил юноша. - Думаю, поэтому он и согласился отпустить меня заниматься в лес. Как бы там ни было, папа вряд ли сможет уделить Вам много времени, но познакомиться с Вами ему очень хочется. После этого, если не возражаете, я с радостью составлю Вам компанию, пока Крюппи не придет, чтобы проводить Вас в Ваши покои.  
Франц не возражал. От неловкости и общей нереальности окружающей обстановки он не чувствовал усталости, хотя не спал с раннего утра, нервничая в предвкушении намеченного на поздний вечер выезда. Сейчас же должно было быть уже за полночь.

Под стать суровой внешности, внутреннее убранство замка не отличалось роскошью, но во всем был заметен бережный уход: дерево панелей было прекрасно отполировано, открытые участки стен - ровно покрашены, расставленные в проходах доспехи - аккуратно собраны и начищены. В колеблющемся свете свечей поблескивали лаком портреты, на которых Францу едва удавалось разглядеть потемневшие от времени фигуры людей, на них изображенных. Он хотел было спросить, не родственники ли это провожают их взглядами из своих богато убранных рам, но тут Герберт остановился и, отворив украшенную искусно резьбой деревянную дверь, пригласил его пройти первым.  
Шагнув через порог, Франц оказался именно там, куда мечтал попасть: в двухъярусной библиотеке, вместо лестниц на колесиках оборудованной, правда, одной стационарной лестницей, ведшей на идущий вдоль второго яруса балкон. Внизу стояло несколько столов, из-за самого массивного из которых им навстречу поднялся хозяин.

На вид графу фон Кролоку было около сорока, и оседлый образ жизни в уединенном замке уже начинал сказываться на его фигуре, которая, впрочем, все еще оставалась статной. Подобно сыну, граф носил длинные волосы, но в отличие от струящихся серебристым светом локонов Герберта, волосы его отца были чернее воронова крыла, из-за чего в них была особенно заметна начавшая пробиваться седина.  
Одетый в хорошо скроенное домашнее платье давно устаревшего фасона, граф казался человеческим воплощением своего исторического замка, персонификацией тех лет, что тот стоял здесь, затерянный в поросших густым лесом горах. Под стать своему жилищу, хозяин был превосходно ухожен, и когда Франц принял протянутую себе для пожатия руку, до него донесся аромат редких и, несомненно, дорогих духов.  
\- Добро пожаловать, полуночный гость, - приветствовал его старший фон Кролок с едва заметной улыбкой. - Признаюсь, ночные гости мне особенно приятны. Граф фон Кролок, к Вашим услугам. Даю слово хозяина: Вам рады в этом замке, и раз Вы добровольно явились сюда, можете чувствовать себя совершенно свободно.  
Пожимая руку Франца, который чуть не подскочил от его ледяного прикосновения, граф бросил взгляд на сына и нахмурился.  
\- Однако, насколько мне известно, Вы не представились Герберту. Вы путешествуете инкогнито?  
\- Нет, нет, - смутившись, чересчур усердно замотал головой его собеседник. - Наша встреча была неожиданной и так меня поразила, что я попросту забыл.  
\- О да, Герберт умеет произвести впечатление, - улыбнулся хозяин, с нежностью глядя на сына. - Особенно на молодых мужчин. Но теперь, - вновь обратился он к гостю, - когда вы немного привыкли друг к другу, надеюсь, ничто не помешает Вам удовлетворить наше любопытство.  
\- Франц Плонтан, Universite libre de Bruxelles, - представился Франц, неожиданно для себя кланяясь.  
\- Брюссель? - Заинтересовался хозяин. - Бельгия? Что же завело Вас в нашу глушь?  
\- Я собираю материал для книги... - начал было Франц и замолк: ситуация складывалась самая неоднозначная.  
\- Вы писатель?  
\- Нет, нет! Я этнограф. Преподаю в университете и параллельно, когда позволяют обстоятельства, занимаюсь исследованиями. В прошлом году я побывал в Африке, и там заинтересовался феноменом вампиризма. Сначала казалось, что речь только о суевериях, и все подобные рассказы носят исключительно фантастический характер, но каково же было наше удивление, когда мы столкнулись с реальными, живыми вампирами. Только представьте себе: в Того и еще в ряде областей живут племена, в которых действительно есть люди, которые пьют человеческую кровь для насыщения.  
Заговорив о своем исследовании, Франц сам не заметил, как увлекся, и потому графу пришлось едва ли не перебить его.  
\- Живые люди? - Переспросил с большим интересом старший фон Кролок. - Вы хотите сказать, что самые обычные живые люди, - он особенно подчеркнул слово "живые", - пьют человеческую кровь?  
\- Да! - Горячо закивал его собеседник. - То есть, обычными их не назовешь, поскольку у обычных людей поглощение сколько-нибудь значительного объема человеческой крови вызывает рвоту. Но это действительно живые люди, а не обитатели склепов, про которых слагают легенды на нашем континенте.  
\- Поразительно! - Воскликнул хозяин. - Скажите, где-нибудь можно ознакомиться с наблюдениями из Вашей прошлогодней поездки? Я бы с радостью почитал о таком необычном феномене.  
Следя глазами за Францем, Герберт не скрывал улыбки: в лице их гостя, во всех его движениях разом смешались удовольствие, вызванное столь явным интересом к его исследованию, и смущение, причину которого юноше любопытно было узнать.  
\- О! Неудобно признаваться, но я вожу с собой дюжину экземпляров книги, изданной по результатам того исследования. Не поймите неправильно, - поспешил он заверить графа, - дело не тщеславии. Просто я молодой ученый, никому не известный, и в определенных обстоятельствах эта работа может послужить своего рода рекомендацией...  
Он вконец смутился, чем доставил удивительное удовольствие Герберту, который давно не видел столь искреннего проявления чувств. Даже его отец позволил себе широко улыбнуться.  
\- Ни в коем случае, - заверил он гостя. - Смею Вас заверить: мною руководит самый глубокий интерес, вызванный Вашим поразительным сообщением. Я был бы счастлив получить экземпляр Вашей книги, особенно если бы Вы не сочли за труд передать его вместе со слугой, когда он проводит Вас в Ваши покои.  
\- Конечно! - С готовностью кивнул его собеседник, за что заслужил одобрительный взгляд хозяина.  
\- Прекрасно, - довольным тоном подытожил граф и тут же помрачнел. - Однако, к несчастью, я вынужден оставить Вас. Герберт должен был предупредить Вас, что сегодня у меня важные торги, в которых, боюсь, я уже сделал непростительный перерыв. Поэтому как ни жаль, но я вынужден пожелать Вам хорошей ночи. Мой сын пока составит Вам компанию, а как только Ваша комната будет готова, спокойно отдыхайте: Вы выглядите уставшим.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, хозяин чинно вернулся на свое место за компьютером, надевая наушники и легким кивком прощаясь с Францем и Гербертом. Второго, впрочем, он властно окликнул, когда тот уже закрывал дверь комнаты:  
\- Герберт! Когда расстанешься с нашим гостем, я немедленно жду тебя здесь. Несмотря на новые знакомства, ты должен заниматься.  
\- Хорошо, папа, - кивнул юноша и, вздохнув, закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Отец заставляет Вас заниматься даже на каникулах? - Спросил Франц, ока они вдвоем снова пошли по коридору в свете свечей.  
\- У меня не бывает каникул, - с улыбкой обернулся к нему Герберт. - В наш образ жизни не вписывается школьное обучение. Поэтому папа с детства пытался организовать для меня домашнее. С переменным успехом, правда.  
\- Почему?  
\- Вы сами скоро увидите, - остановившись у одной из дверей, как две капли похожей на две соседние, его спутник открыл ее и пригласил Франца пройти внутрь, - что папа - упорный противник бедствования днем. Он никогда не встает прежде, чем полностью зайдет солнце. И когда он требовал строгого соблюдения своего режима от приезжавших к нам гувернеров и учителей, они то боролись с ним, то старались его соблюдать, но в конце концов сдавались и уезжали. Поэтому, боюсь, хоть я и умею читать, писать и считать, в остальном мои познания весьма фрагментарны.  
\- Понимаю, - они оба расположились в креслах, и едва опустившись в свое, Франц впервые почувствовал, как сильно устал. - Постоянно живя с отцом, Вы невольно переняли его образ жизни. Но неужели Вы не могли уехать в школу-пансион?  
Юноша отвернулся и посмотрел в окно, на котором колыхался длинный тюль, и Франц невольно засмотрелся его точеным профилем, освещенным теплым светом свечей, на фоне синевы тонущей во тьме комнаты.  
\- Папа может казаться холодным, даже каким-то потусторонним, - заговорил Герберт, - но на самом деле он очень глубоко чувствует. Он любит меня, и ему необходимо видеть меня рядом, знать, что со мной все в порядке.  
\- А Ваша мать?  
\- Мама погибла, - юноша не повернулся, продолжая всматриваться в ночь. - Ее убили. Какие-то мясники зарезали ее, когда я едва родился. Папа говорит, что мама была самой красивой женщиной в мире, что она была замечательно доброй и что я пошел в нее. Папа то жалеет, что не успел заказать ни одного ее портрета, то говорит, что это к лучшему, потому что иначе его сердце заново разрывалось бы при каждом взгляде на него, - глубоко вздохнув, Герберт наконец оторвал взгляд от окна и перевел его на своего собеседника. - Я не могу его оставить. Если я хотя бы отчасти заменяю папе маму, мое место здесь.  
\- Бога ради, простите, - Франц глубоко раскаивался, что заговорил так прямо на оказавшуюся столь болезненной тему. - Я не знал.  
\- Вы не виноваты, - улыбнулся юноша. – Это дело давнее. В деревне Вам наверняка рассказали о нас с папой совсем других историй.  
Молодой человек собирался было возразить, но понял, что даже из вежливости не хочет грешить против истины, поэтому в разговоре повисла пауза. Словно дождавшись которой, в комнату вошел увалень-слуга и замычал что-то, обращаясь к своему юному хозяину.  
\- Замечательно, Крюппи. Спасибо тебе большое, - самым ласковым тоном поблагодарил его Герберт и легко поднялся из своего кресла. – Поздравляю: Ваша комната готова. Если Вы не против, я бы еще немного поотлынивал от учебы и проводил Вас туда.  
Молодой человек был только рад, опасаясь оставаться наедине со свирепым слугой, и скоро они втроем уже поднимались по лестнице. Калека переваливался впереди, освещая путь канделябром, в то время как им с Гербертом приходилось идти довольно бодрым шагом, дабы за ним поспевать. Поднявшись на нужный этаж, они пошли по коридору, залитому льющимся сквозь высокие окна лунным светом, пока их провожатый наконец не остановился и не открыл дверь. Первым прошел внутрь и поставил канделябр на красивом резном столе рядом с широкой постелью, накрытой богато расшитым пологом. После чего дождался, пока в комнату войдет Франц, и поскорее вышел. Герберт не стал входить, оставшись стоять перед дверью.  
\- Как это принято говорить? Спокойной ночи? - Спросил юноша, кокетливо улыбаясь.  
Улыбнулся в ответ и Франц, на которого произвели впечатление роскошь и уют предоставленных ему покоев.  
\- Верно. А я пожелаю Вам хорошей ночи, раз Вы не ложитесь.  
\- Не ложусь, - покачал головой Герберт. - Меня ждут папа и история. И может быть даже Ваша книга про африканских вампиров.  
Это было напоминание, и Франц, ненадолго замешкавшись, пока искал свой чемодан, протянул ему то, что обещал его отцу.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил юноша и передал книгу слуге. - Отнеси это папе, Крюппи.  
Тяжелый увалень поковылял по коридору, пока его хозяин еще раз попрощался с гостем:  
\- Спокойной ночи, Франц.  
\- Хорошей ночи, Герберт.

Молодой человек закрыл дверь и было направился к кровати, как вдруг что-то заставило его вернуться и выглянуть в коридор. Темная фигура калеки почти достигла лестницы, в то время как среброволосый юноша будто бы растаял в свете луны. Из живых существ в коридоре была лишь крупная летучая мышь, неизвестно как туда попавшая, но почти сразу же вылетевшая сквозь открытую створку одного из окон, так что закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в желанное забытье сна молодой человек уже сомневался, не привиделась ли она ему.


	4. Dritte Nacht - Der Kuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первый поцелуй - еще одна веха, которую в обязательном порядке проходит всякое повествование о любви.  
> Пришла пора и нашим героям впервые соединить уста.

Ярко светившая луна повисла аккурат над островком посередине пруда. Пусть его не было видно, но Герберт, любивший здесь бывать и знакомый на лесном пруду с каждой травинкой, точно знал, куда приглашает его око ночного светила.  
Быстро избавившись от одежды, юноша подошел к кромке воды. И в нерешительности остановился. Вытянул ногу и осторожно проверил температуру, коснувшись зеркально ровной поверхности кончиками пальцев. Франц сказал, что днем стояла жара, но сейчас была глубокая ночь, и вода могла сильно остыть. Однако его сомнения оказались беспочвенны, и в следующий миг Герберт смело ступил в воду. Сделал несколько шагов, достигнув края, за которым дно резко уходило вглубь, и, мгновение поколебавшись и набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, нырнул, вытянув перед собой руки. Волна прохлады прошла по всему его телу, даря упоительное ощущение прикосновения, и, вынырнув через несколько метров, Герберт рассмеялся от удовольствия. Теперь, когда он был в воде, луна сместилась, но Герберт знал, куда она продолжает звать его, и не торопясь, наслаждаясь освежающим объятием воды, поплыл к островку в середине пруда.  
Предполагалось, что тот будет выступать над водой и на нем можно будет загорать, но, как это часто случалось с затеями деревенских жителей, что-то пошло не так, и в первые несколько лет своего существования лесной пруд набрал глубину, большую той, на которую рассчитывали его создатели. В результате островок ушел под воду, и теперь на нем можно было разве что посидеть или встать, обозревая водную гладь и взявший ее в плотное кольцо лес.  
Как ночного жителя, Герберта такой поворот событий вполне устраивал, и он частенько посиживал на островке, напевая песни, созерцая луну, любуясь ночным небом, а то и предаваясь куда менее невинным занятиям со своими спутниками-мужчинами.  
На полпути к островку Герберту попались на глаза заросли кувшинок. Раз начав в конце мая, кувшинки продолжали цвести все лето, сменяя друг друга по мере увядания, и их разбросанные по воде группки делали пруд особенно живописным. Изменив направление, юноша поплыл к одному из таких скоплений цветов. Плыть нужно было осторожно, поскольку дно во многих местах поросло водорослями, и в первые несколько лет, когда пруд только вырыли, Герберту не раз приходилось выпутываться из их цепких подводных объятий. Добравшись до зарослей, юноша выбрал несколько цветков и некрупных листьев и сорвал их, стараясь оставить стебли подлиннее.  
Набрав таким образом свой водяной букет, он наконец добрался до островка, где уселся в воде и, зажав между колен стебли сорванных растений, принялся плести из них венок и очень грустно петь балладу о лесном царе.

На лирический лад Герберта настроила совместная с отцом охота, предпринятая прошлой ночью. Опыт показывал, что ничто так не возбуждает подозрение непосвященных посетителей, как бледность и осунувшийся вид давно не пившего кровь вампира, поэтому, завершив свои важные торги, старший фон Кролок предложил сыну прогуляться по окрестным деревням и основательно подкрепиться.  
Когда-то наслаждавшийся вкусом крови и упивавшийся ощущением своей власти над жертвой, которую он мог по желанию оставить в живых или погубить, граф фон Кролок со временем так привык к тому и другому, что почти перестал получать удовольствие от охоты. Герберт же заметно охладел к ней после того, как в замке появилась Сара.  
Его отец заманил ее, совсем юную полу-девушку полу-ребенка, дабы подать в качестве угощения на очередном балу, но случилась маленькая накладка, и вслед за Сарой в замок пробрались двое мужчин, которые устроили вместо танцев бардак и чуть было не сорвали праздник. К счастью, его отец успел превратить намеченную жертву в вампира, и, некстати "спасенная", девушка вскоре привела одного из своих спасителей обратно в замок, где тот заменил ее в качестве угощения. Уже сама эта история могла отбить аппетит у кого угодно, но проблемы с Сарой на том не кончились.  
За внешностью хрупкой девушки скрывалась опасная хищница, после перевоплощения вырвавшаяся на свободу. Аппетит Сары оказался столь ненасытным, что стал настоящей головной болью для графа. Жутко молоденькая, - Сара была даже моложе Герберта, до сих пор бывшего самым юным обитателем возвышавшегося над лесом замка, - девушка охотилась чаще других и так любила вкус крови, что, увлекаясь, порой засасывала свои жертвы до смерти. Графу фон Кролоку не раз приходилось заметать следы ее ночных похождений, но несмотря на все старания после появления в замке Сары слухи о поселившейся там смертельно опасной нечисти стали стремительно распространяться по близлежащим деревням.  
У Герберта же подобная кровожадность вызывала отвращение, и последнюю сотню лет он охотился лишь когда жажда крови становилась нестерпимой.  
Впрочем, охота бок о бок с отцом, когда общая цель - а после, и общая пища, - объединяла их особенно сильно, неизменно доставляла юноше удовольствие, и потому несмотря на свой грустный текст, его песня скоро окрепла и местами даже обрела мажорные нотки.

Проговорив со старшим фон Кролоком, пока голос не начал ему изменять, Франц попросил своего хозяина и собеседника на время прервать их беседу. Несмотря на усталость, он испытал при этом сожаление: нечасто ему доводилось встречать столь заинтересованного и разносторонне образованного собеседника. Казалось, не существовало такой области, в которой граф фон Кролок был бы не сведущ и коей не интересовался хотя бы в некоторой степени. Более того: Его Светлость не только успел прочесть написанную Францем книгу, чем чрезвычайно польстил молодому человеку, но также нашел время отобрать из своей библиотеки несколько книг, которые могли быть полезны его нежданному гостю.  
Три из них были посвящены этнографическим исследованиям региона, частично написанным, частично переведенным на немецкий язык - явно родной для графа, в отличие от румынского и все еще не полностью вышедшего из обихода местных селян венгерского, исторически характерных для данной области. Четвертая книга была сборником румынских легенд и сказаний, с приложением текстов народных песен. Книга была на румынском, и чтобы понять, что в ней написано, Францу требовался переводчик. Самого графа молодой человек просить не решился, и с некоторым волнением осознал, что в таком случае у него остается единственная возможность - попросить переводить себе его прекрасного сына.  
Прежде чем отправиться спать, Франц решил заручиться согласием последнего, однако оказалось, что найти его в этот поздний час может быть нелегкой задачей, и в конце концов, вспомнив об их вчерашней встрече на берегу пруда, молодой человек вышел из замка и пошел по петляющей по лесу дороге.

Через несколько минут из-за деревьев до него донеслось удивительно мелодичное пение. Разобрать слов Франц не мог, но серебристые переливы так и манили и, охваченный желанием узнать, кому принадлежит столь дивный голос, на свой страх и риск молодой человек сошел с дороги и углубился в лес. Идти на то усиливавшийся, то затихавший звук было тревожно, но эта тревога приятно щекотала нервы: он не видел своей цели и должен был сохранять внимание и упорство, пока деревья, будто специально вырастающие перед ним, пытались сбить его с пути.  
Несмотря на вызвавшую скепсис коллег идею отправиться на поиски настоящих вампиров в область старой Трансильвании, в целом безумства были для Франца не характерны, и потому, бредя по темному ночному лесу и ориентируясь лишь на чарующий зов загадочного голоса, он ощущал себя настоящим любителем приключений, не знавшим страха.  
Не знал он, впрочем, и что будет делать, когда достигнет своей цели.

Поэтому, выйдя к берегу пруда в том месте, где над водой росло дерево с тарзанкой, он нерешительно остановился, увидев фигурку Герберта. Обхватив ноги, тот мистическим образом сидел прямо в воде и самом центре пруда и увлеченно пел. Его влажные серебристые волосы прилипли к спине, а голову украшал пышный венок из цветущих кувшинок, перемеженных темными листьями. Взгляд юноши был устремлен к усыпавшим небосвод звездам и блуждал среди их хаотичной россыпи. Ему не хватало только крыльев за спиной, чтобы сойти за волшебного эльфа, или чешуйчатого хвоста пленницы лесного пруда – русалки.  
Боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть дивное видение, Франц стоял под деревом и по-прежнему не понимал ни слова из того, что пел юноша. Тем временем эмоциональный накал песни нарастал, и вот в какой-то момент Герберт отпустил колени и отклонился далеко назад, широко раскрыв объятия навстречу ночному небу. Одна из обнаженных ножек показалась над водой, стройная и гибкая, так что на миг тайному наблюдателю привиделся в ней хвостик водяной змеи. Несколько движений - и этот хвостик вновь погрузился в воду, после чего все тело юноши перегруппировалось и, продолжая петь, Герберт развернулся, оперся на колени и поднялся из воды.  
На мгновение Франц забыл, как дышать, настолько прекрасным показалось ему повернутое к нему спиной юношеское тело. Блестящее в лунном свете, одетое лишь в струи стекающей с него воды, совершенное в своей свежести, оно казалось отлитым из чистейшего серебра и легким, как нить паутины. И все же несмотря на сияние и легкость, тело юноши оставалось удивительно осязаемым. Оно не манило – оно властно звало, требовало воздать себе должное.  
Не иначе как откликнувшись на этот зов, Франц повел себя самым неуклюжим образом и, неудачно шагнув, наступил на лежавшую на земле сухую ветку, которая громко хрустнула и покатилась у него под ногой, из-за чего он упал, сломав еще несколько веток.

\- Кто здесь?  
Пение оборвалось, и Герберт стремительно развернулся и всмотрелся в заросли в том месте, откуда раздались звуки.  
\- Это я, - глупейшим образом ответил Франц, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь.  
Он было спохватился и хотел добавить свое имя, но юноша узнал его голос и улыбнулся.  
\- А ты крепкий мужчина. Когда папа находит собеседника себе по вкусу, он обычно не отпускает его, покуда не высосет до последней капли. А у тебя хватило сил забраться в лес и прийти сюда.  
Не пытаясь прикрыться, нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы, он продолжал стоять по щиколотку в воде посреди пруда, и завороженный его красотой, Франц не сразу понял, что юноша ждет от него ответа.  
\- Я взмолился о пощаде, и Его Сиятельство меня отпустил, - спохватившись, объяснил он.  
Герберт тем временем снова сел на своей загадочной скрытой под водой площадке, скользнул с нее в воду и неторопливо поплыл к тому месту, где в тени раскидистых ветвей стоял его собеседник.  
\- Это очень хорошо, но не объясняет, почему ты пришел сюда.  
Свои следующие действия Франц мог бы объяснить лишь иррациональным стремлением приблизиться к нему. Он не лазал на тарзанку с самого детства, да и в ту пору решился на этот подвиг всего пару раз. Однако ни о страхе, ни об отсутствии опыта он даже не вспомнил, и когда, пусть с некоторой неловкостью, уселся на старой шине, Герберт оказался аккурат под ним.  
Юноша не скрывал восторга от проделанного им эквилибристского трюка, и это придало молодому человеку уверенности.  
\- Твой отец отобрал для меня несколько книг, и одна из них написана на румынском. Я не знаю этого языка, но не решился просить Его Сиятельство переводить мне. Поэтому я искал тебя, чтобы попросить...  
Франц внезапно подумал, что, изложенная так, его просьба звучит невежливо, и замялся, но его собеседник лишь еще шире улыбнулся.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я почитал тебе народные сказки на немецком? – Спросил Герберт, и когда Франц молча кивнул, засмотревшись на шлейф струящихся за ним по воде волос, легко согласился: - С радостью! Я люблю эти сказки и много их читал. Мне будет легко тебе перевести.  
\- Ты сам похож на русалку из сказки, - завороженный его серебристой красотой, оттененной пышностью венка, Франц едва ли сознавал, что сказал.  
Герберта, однако, его слова развеселили. Вытянув из воды руки, он шутливо попытался схватить его:  
\- Ты думаешь, я хочу утащить тебя на дно и задушить там петлей, сплетенной из моих волос? Местные русалки арканят своими волосами доверчивых молодых людей и душат их или щекочут до смерти.  
В глазах юноши заплясали озорные искорки, и молодому человеку захотелось сказать ему, какой он чрезвычайно хорошенький, но Герберт не дождался комплимента и, развернувшись, поплыл прочь, по всей видимости, намереваясь вернуться на свою загадочную подводную платформу в середине пруда. Отпустить его так далеко вдруг показалось Францу немыслимым, и хоть вода наверняка остыла, иного выбора, как спрыгнуть и поплыть следом, у него не оставалось.  
Услышав за собой какое-то сложное движение, Герберт успел повернуться и вскинуть руки:  
\- Нет! – Закричал он. – Даже не думай! Там все заросло…  
Его последних слов Франц не услышал, погрузившись глубоко в воду. Где его немедленно схватили и принялись туго вязать длинные стебли подводных растений. Чем отчаянней пытался он вырваться, тем крепче становилась хватка, сулившая ему страшную смерть. От неожиданности Франц глотнул воды, что еще больше осложнило его положение. Воздух в легких стремительно заканчивался, и в ушах все громче стучала кровь.  
Он готов был запаниковать, как вдруг почувствовал, что путы, связавшие его ноги, перестали тянуть его в глубину. Не тратя времени, молодой человек устремился к поверхности, постаравшись как можно меньше двигать конечностями и лишь помочь воде вытолкнуть себя.  
Всплыв, Франц начал откашливаться и отплевываться, пока руки вынырнувшего рядом Герберта повлекли его к берегу. Ноги молодого человека по-прежнему были крепко стянуты водорослями, но, как мог, он работал ими, превращенными в одну, чтобы помочь своему спасителю.  
Выбравшись на берег, юноша подхватил Франца под мышки и, как мокрый мешок, выволок из воды. Уложил на берегу, и, заметив, как сильно он дрожит, улегся рядом, постаравшись согреть его своим телом.  
\- Чертовы мужчины – никогда не дослушают того, что им говоришь, - склонившись над ним, заворчал юноша, убирая с лица Франца волосы и налипшие водоросли.  
Его тело было едва теплым, а прикосновение – скорее прохладным, но молодому человеку все равно было приятно ощущать его близость. Приведя в порядок лицо Франца, Герберт отстранился и освободил от пут подводных растений его ноги. После чего снова лег и прижался к нему, и на этот раз молодой человек решился обнять его, положив руки на мускулистую обнаженную спину.  
Несмотря пережитую опасность Герберт позаботился о том, чтобы сохранить свой венок, и сейчас капли с его лепестков падали Францу на щеки. Полным тревоги взглядом юноша следил за спасенным им молодым человеком, пока тот не отрывал глаз от его ресниц, в которых, казалось, запутался лунный свет, и полуоткрытых губ, которые сегодня казались особенно яркими и сочными.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Спросил было Герберт, однако Франц перебил его.  
\- Ты такой красивый.  
Он притянул своего спасителя к себе на грудь и поцеловал прекрасные уста, которыми мгновение назад любовался. Герберт не пытался отстраниться, хотя некоторое время колебался прежде чем ответить на поцелуй. Его стройное гибкое тело теснее прильнуло к молодому человеку, руки которого принялись водить по нежной бархатистой коже. Поласкав его спину, крепко сжав по-юношески тонкую талию, Франц добрался до упругой попки и начал гладить и мять ее, призывно-беззащитную в его мужских руках.  
Юноша улыбнулся ему в губы и, скользнув рукой между их телами, накрыл ладонью оформившийся на прилипших к коже брюках бугорок, давление которого становилось все более ощутимо. Член Франца просился на свободу, и Герберт не видел причин препятствовать ему. Ласки молодого человека были ему приятны, а властность, с которой руки Франца орудовали над его попой, обещала несомненное удовольствие.  
Не теряя времени, юноша оставил губы молодого человека и, отмеряя сантиметры поцелуями, спустился по его скуле к шее, приникнув к которой, с нажимом лизнул набухшую под кожей вену. Его умелые пальцы справились с ремнем надетых на Франце брюк и, расстегнув на них пуговицу, ловко отогнули клапан и потянули вниз молнию на ширинке.  
Он уже был готов нырнуть рукой под ткань и отыскать там пояс надетых на молодом человеке трусов, как вдруг тот остановил его.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Хриплым от возбуждения голосом спросил Франц.  
\- Расстегиваю твои штаны, - ошеломленный, юноша отстранился, а его рука так и замерла на полпути к белью молодого человека.  
\- Зачем?  
Глупее вопроса Герберт, пожалуй, не слыхал и потому не сдержал смешок, когда ответил:  
\- Чтобы снять.  
\- Но зачем? – Тупо повторил Франц, заставив Герберта нахмуриться.  
\- Ну как же? Ты поцеловал меня, гладил мою попу. Это значит, что ты меня хочешь. А в штанах такие вещи не делаются, - он игриво улыбнулся и сжал член партнера, в ответ сильнее натянувший ткань надетых на том трусов.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - согласился Франц, и вырвавшийся у него вздох выдал, как взволновало его прикосновение юноши. Подняв руку, молодой человек погладил его по щеке. – Ты такой красивый, что мне кажется, все должны тебя хотеть. Но хочешь ли ты меня?  
В его глазах Герберт прочел все сомнения и метания школяра-ботаника, который к тому же имел рискованное пристрастие к представителям собственного пола. Страх отказа наверняка отравил, а то и разрушил, не одно его перспективное знакомство. И не раз с трудом организованные свидания превращались в пытку сомнениями, которая заканчивалась ничем. Но старший фон Кролок с детства приучил сына, что ложь – это кривая дорожка, которая чаще уводит от цели, чем сокращает путь, и потому его ответ был честным.  
\- Я не против.  
\- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, - часто замотал головой Франц и поднялся, оставив юношу сидеть на земле. – Как ты можешь отдаваться едва знакомому человеку, когда даже не хочешь его?!  
Звучало это действительно не слишком красиво, и потому, глядя на него снизу вверх, Герберт попытался объяснить:  
\- Ну, в целом ты симпатичный. К тому же ты наш гость, и раз я могу сделать тебе приятное…  
Отразившийся на лице молодого человека ужас заставил его замолчать. На мгновение Франц остолбенел, а затем упал рядом с ним на колени и, взяв в ладони лицо юноши, лихорадочно заговорил:  
\- Неужели ты это серьезно?! А как же чувства: любовь, желание, хотя бы простое расположение? Как может нечто столь прекрасное, как ты, делать это, как лесная зверюшка, ничего не испытывая?  
\- Ничего я не делаю, как зверюшка, - обиделся и убрал от себя его руки Герберт. – Я уже сказал, что ты мне симпатичен. Да, я не сгораю от любви, но совсем не обязательно сгорать от нее, если собираешься ей заняться.  
\- Но твой отец, - теперь настал черед Франца следить за ним, сидя на траве, пока юноша поднялся и отошел к своей одежде, - что думает об этом он? Неужели он не против?  
\- Мой папа против, когда я отлыниваю от учебы, - хмурый, Герберт вернулся и, присев рядом, накинул на него большое плотное полотенце, которое принес с собой, и принялся, как маленького, обтирать его. – Он против, когда меня кто-то обижает. Против, когда я излишне, на его взгляд, рискую собой. Но папа понимает, что мне девятнадцать, что я избалованный и очень, - он подчеркнул, - очень красивый. Понимает, что куда интереснее любви романтической для меня любовь чувственная. И он никогда не запрещал мне ей заниматься. Потому что это очень приятно и полезно для здоровья, а все остальное – это глупые условности, придуманные для того, чтобы ограничить чужую свободу.  
\- Но как же венерические болезни? – Влекомый сильными руками юноши, молодой человек встал с земли вслед за ним. – ВИЧ? СПИД? Их ведь не назовешь условностями.  
\- А если бы их не было?  
Повернувшись к нему спиной, Герберт отошел и начал одеваться, нарочно надев тонкую футболку прежде трусов, чтобы Франц подольше наблюдал его хорошенькую обнаженную попку, от которой только что по собственной (непростительной) глупости отказался.  
\- Но они есть, - заставил себя возразить молодой человек лишь когда юноша наклонился за джинсами.  
Не торопясь, Герберт натянул и застегнул их, после чего вновь подошел к нему.  
\- Что если они есть для тебя, но не для меня? - веско произнес он, и на мгновение Францу показалось, что между прелестных губ, которые он недавно целовал, сверкнули белизной длинные клыки.


	5. Dritte Nacht - Sarahs Besuch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Богатая событиями ночь продолжается, и приехавшего в замок гостя навещает юная красавица Сара.

На обратном пути они почти не разговаривали. Герберт выбрал короткую дорогу через лес, и обступившие их деревья помогли скрыть обиду, раскаяние и неловкость, но не избавиться от них.  
Перед тем как отправиться, юноша собрал в пучок мокрые волосы, для чего снял венок, и Франц, начавший сожалеть о своем глупейшем отказе, набрался смелости и попросил разрешения оставить его. Но Герберт пробурчал, что раз он называет его зверюшкой, то венка не заслуживает, и забросил тот подальше от берега. Лезть за венком обратно в пруд Франц не решился, и потому ему осталось лишь проводить взглядом цветы, которым посчастливилось украшать голову его прекрасного спасителя.  
Однако несмотря на свой ответ, пока они пробирались по лесу, Герберт продолжал присматривать за ним. Явно прекрасно знакомый здесь с каждой кочкой, он шел в удобном для Франца темпе и следил, чтобы тот не отставал. Темнота заставила их держаться ближе друг к другу, и рука юноши не раз поддержала молодого человека, когда тот готов был растянуться, споткнувшись о выбравшийся на поверхность корень.

По приходу в замок Герберт не позволил Францу сразу же ретироваться в свою комнату. Вместо этого он отвел молодого человека в ванную.  
Технически оснащенная вполне современно, ванная в замке на старинный манер состояла из двух комнат. В первой можно было подготовиться к купанию и привести себя в порядок после него. Там стоял шкаф и шкафчики поменьше а также туалетный столик и кровать с пологом, присутствие здесь которой казалось молодому человеку излишним, однако цветовое решение постеленного на ней белья недвусмысленно указывало, что оно подбиралось в тон убранству комнаты. Собственно ванная располагалась в следующей комнате. Длинная и широкая ванна, в которой без труда могли бы уместиться сразу двое, была установлена на мраморном постаменте посреди комнаты. Выложенный необычной шестиугольной плиткой пол вокруг постамента был устлан ворсистым ковром. Из окон в дневное время открывался захватывающий дух вид на покрывающий склон горы лес, но сейчас шторы были задвинуты.  
После тщательного отбора в шкафу юноша выдал Францу большое мохнатое полотенце и красивый банный халат, на нагрудном кармане которого красовались вышитые золотой нитью фамильные инициалы фон Кролоков. Убедился, что молодой человек знает, где найти все необходимое, и строго-настрого велел как следует согреться в горячей воде и после немедленно отправляться спать. Никак не ожидавший подобного внимания после того, что произошло между ними на берегу пруда, тот не знал, как реагировать. Что, судя по виду, Герберта вполне устраивало. Лишь дождавшись, пока Франц пустит воду, и лично проверив ее температуру, юноша распрощался и направился к двери.  
\- Герберт, - окликнул его молодой человек.  
Остановившись в дверях, его спаситель оглянулся.  
\- Спасибо, - проговорил Франц, хотя на языке вертелось "Прости".  
Вместо ответа юноша фыркнул и вышел, качая головой.

Оставшись один, молодой человек принялся раздеваться.  
Мокрая одежда успела остыть, но не высохнуть, и потому избавляться от нее было приятно. Еще большее удовольствие он ощутил, опустившись в теплую воду. За всеми переживаниями он не заметил, как сильно озяб, и сейчас блаженно закрыл глаза и вытянулся, положив голову на широкий край ванны. В тот же миг перед его мысленным взором предстал обнаженный Герберт, поднимающийся из воды посередине лесного пруда. В реальности он был далеко, но в своем воображении Франц мог рассмотреть его лучащееся серебром тело со сколь угодно близкого расстояния.  
Стоило ему подумать о Герберте, как его орган начал наливаться, увеличиваясь и распрямляясь. Юный и свежий, юноша был словно создан для любви, имея ублажение чужой страсти своим предназначением, но вместе с тем в его облике присутствовало что-то от животного, даже хищника. Совершенный в своей наготе - лучшем платье для столь превосходно сложенного тела, - он продолжал оставаться охотником, правда, не выслеживающим жертву, а ожидающим ее нападения. Тем более трогательными казались сохранившееся в нем детские черты вроде нежного пушка в основании спины и с нижней стороны прелестных полукружий юношеского зада.  
Франц вспомнил, как ласкал прижавшегося к себе юношу, когда они лежали на берегу пруда: упругость и нежную податливость его попки, каскад усеявших его кожу поцелуев и умелые пальцы, орудовавшие над его брюками. Обхватив себя рукой, молодой человек представил, что Герберт вовсе не ушел, а остался с ним. Что он лежит рядом и целует его, лаская орган, до которого Франц по глупости не позволил ему добраться. Покрепче закрыв глаза, он снова увидел его мокрые волосы и сплетенный из кувшинок венок, вода с которого капала ему на живот. Его прекрасный партнер раскраснелся то ли от тепла, то ли от страсти, и румянец ярко выделялся на бледной коже щек. Покрывая его кожу легкими поцелуями, юноша переместился на его обнаженную грудь и приник губами к одному из сосков, и тогда Франц сам коснулся его, стараясь воссоздать ласку своего воображаемого партнера.  
Герберт в его фантазии тем временем переключился на второй сосок и слегка прикусил его, поддразнивая своего партнера, разомлевшего от тепла и удовольствия. Его рука крепче сжала напряженный, крепко распрямившийся орган Франца и провела по всей его длине, пока не остановилась, задержавшись на нежной коже необрезанной головки.  
Не сдержавшись, молодой человек громко позвал заветное имя. В его воображении юноша поднял на него взгляд, обжегший молодого человека клубящимся в нем желанием. Франц протянул руку и хотел взять Герберта за подбородок, принятуть к себе и поцеловать приоткрытые от участившегося дыхания губы, но тот не позволил ему. Вместо этого юноша скользнул вниз по его груди и животу и обхватил губами его член, принимая тот глубоко в свой влажный горячий рот.  
Эти удивительные образы вытеснили из его разума все мысли, и молодой человек погрузился в фантазию, в которой отдавался на милость своего прекрасного спасителя и одновременно подчинял его своему желанию.

Его прекрасный спаситель тем временем отправился к папе.  
В библиотеке царил всегдашний полумрак. Оба окна были широко открыты, и на них были отодвинуты занавеси. Ночь выдалась безветренная, и вместе с лунным светом комнату наполнила редкая для летних ночей тишина. Лишь мерно тикали, отсчитывая оставшуюся им бесконечность, часы. Надев очки, граф фон Кролок сосредоточенно читал что-то с экрана монитора. На столе перед ним стоял пустой бокал и блюдо, в котором лежало несколько виноградин.  
Взяв одну, Герберт поцеловал отца в подставленную себе щеку, после чего отошел и с ногами забрался на диван у противоположной стены. Включив стоявшую на столике рядом лампу, разогнал собравшуюся здесь темноту и взял свой альбом, в котором рисовал, пока беседа графа с их гостем не нагнала на него скуку.  
Некое чувство, будь то вампирское чутье или отцовская любовь, подсказали старшему фон Кролоку, что с сыном что-то не так, и оторвавшись от своего чтива, он всмотрелся в водящего карандашом по странице юношу.  
\- Ты купался? - спросил он, обратив внимание на собранные в пучок волосы.  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Герберт, не прерывая своего занятия.  
Граф фон Кролок отправил в рот одну из оставшихся виноградин и продолжил наблюдать за ним.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Герберт со вздохом вложил карандаш в альбом, закрыл его и перевел взгляд на отца.  
\- Папа, скажи честно, ты тоже считаешь меня распущенным, как зверюшка?  
Граф не сдержал улыбки.  
\- Тоже? - переспросил он.  
Поднялся из-за стола и пересел на диван к сыну.  
\- Ты что, приставал к нашему незваному гостю?  
\- Он первый начал! - негодующе возразил Герберт. - Он поцеловал меня и мял мою попу. Что я должен быть подумать?!  
\- Целовал и мял твою попу на вторые сутки знакомства? - всем видом показывая, что никак не ожидал подобной прыти от их интеллигентного гостя, спросил граф, и когда юноша кивнул, нахмурился. – Просто так подошел к тебе и начал целовать?  
\- Нет, - Герберт покачал головой и рассказал, как, не выслушав его предостережений, Франц прыгнул в лесной пруд и наверняка утонул бы, запутавшись в водорослях, если бы Герберт его не спас.  
Выслушав его, граф позволил себе полуулыбку и ласково погладил юношу по голове.  
\- Должен сказать, что идея греть живого человека телом вампира - это что-то новое. Но ты прав: в таком случае я бы и сам подумал, что наш гость хочет большего.  
\- Вот именно! - обрадовался его поддержке Герберт. - В общем, мы целовались, у него встал, и я начал расстегивать на нем штаны. А он остановил меня и спрашивает: "Зачем?" Я ему говорю: "Чтобы снять". А он снова: "Зачем?" Я сказал, что раз он меня хочет, то такие вещи в штанах не делаются. А он спросил, хочу ли его я.  
Здесь юноша замолчал, и его отец понял, что они достигли кульминации.  
\- И что ты ответил?  
Герберт вздохнул. В тот момент он не знал, но все же догадывался о комплексах своего партнера, и теперь жалел о некстати проявленной искренности.  
\- Я сказал, что я не против, - признался он и прикусил губу, словно хотел взять свои слова обратно.  
Граф с улыбкой покачал головой: он мог представить, какой эффект подобный ответ способен произвести на распаленного, но не отличающегося самоуверенностью мужчину.  
\- Наш гость обиделся?  
Юноша покачал головой и задумался, как вдруг повернулся к отцу и с растерянностью произнес:  
\- Он был в ужасе, папа. Он встал и смотрел на меня, как на монстра. А потом спросил, как я могу отдаваться тому, кого не знаю и даже не хочу.  
Граф улыбнулся и погладил его по щеке.  
\- Ты не монстр, мой мальчик, - с тихой нежностью заговорил он. - Это не тебя наш гость испугался.  
\- Но кого тогда? Он смотрел на меня...  
\- Конечно, он смотрел на тебя, - убрав со лба юноши выбившийся из пучка локон, кивнул граф. - Ведь ты у меня такой красивый. А еще внимательный, и с тобой легко общаться. Но наш гость наверняка очень сильно испугался, когда понял, что до него общаться с тобой легко было другим молодым мужчинам. Которые тоже хотели тебя, и ты тоже был не против.  
Замолчав, граф дал сыну время осмыслить свои слова, после чего добавил:  
\- Мне кажется, ты нравишься нашему гостю.  
Герберт взглянул на отца, и на его лице появилось виноватое выражение.  
\- Значит, я все-таки виноват перед ним.  
Удивленный таким неожиданным выводом, граф в недоумении поднял бровь, и юноша объяснил:  
\- Прежде чем я сказал, что не против, он так на меня посмотрел... - подбирая слова, Герберт замолк и нахмурился. - Он привык не нравиться, папа. Понимаешь? У него на лице было написано, что ему почти всегда отказывали. И когда он услышал, что не нравится мне...  
В запоздалом раскаянии юноша опустил голову, и тогда его отец притянул его себе на грудь.  
\- Ни к чему грустить, мой мальчик, - обнимая сына, граф легко коснулся губами его влажных волос. - Тебе не могут нравиться все. Ты и так отдаешь мужчинам больше, чем они того подчас заслуживают.  
Благодарный, Герберт улыбнулся и, тоже обняв отца, потерся щекой о широкий лацкан его домашнего платья.

Долгожданная разрядка волной прошла через все его тело и, кончив, Франц открыл глаза. Переводя дыхание, осмотрелся и с ужасом осознал, где находится.  
Когда Герберт вышел, ему не пришло в голову запереть за ним дверь, и теперь Франц не на шутку испугался, как бы кто не зашел в соседнюю комнату, пока он был погружен в свои фантазии о юном графском сыне. Ощущая себя едва ли не преступником, молодой человек поспешил выбраться из ванны и спустить воду.  
Полотенце, которым снабдил его Герберт, оказалось удивительно мягким и приятным и немного успокоило волнение. За то время, что он пролежал в воде, оно успело нагреться, впитав наполнявшее комнату тепло, и теперь щедро окутало им распаренное тело. Было даже жаль снимать его и менять на халат.  
Переодевшись в который и завязывая пояс, Франц случайно бросил взгляд на свое отражение в стоявшем на туалетном столике зеркале. Должно быть, дело было в дороговизне халата или в его устаревшем, более сложном, чем у современных, крое, но молодой человек показался себе в нем непривычно привлекательным. Он даже подошел к зеркалу, чтобы ближе рассмотреть свое отражение, и тут заметил на столике нечто, при виде чего его сердце бешено заколотилось.  
Рассыпав вокруг себя капли, на краю стола лежала кувшинка, свежая и влажная. Вытянув руку, Франц осторожно коснулся розоватых лепестков. Как она попала сюда? Неужели кто-то все-таки заходил и стал свидетелем его постыдного поведения? Или это Герберт оставил случайно запутавшийся в волосах цветок, пока еще был здесь? Франц не мог припомнить, подходил ли юноша к столику и клал ли на него что-нибудь. И все же кувшинку сюда мог принести только он. Не решаясь думать о том, что Герберт все-таки видел его ублажающим себя, молодой человек поднял со стола цветок, поднес его к груди, прямо к сердцу, и поспешил к себе в комнату.

Прежде чем лечь, Франц задумался, что делать с кувшинкой. Ему хотелось сберечь ее подольше, но он знал, что уже к утру она наверняка увянет. Убедив себя, что о его сентиментальности никто не узнает, он положил заветный цветок рядом с подушкой. После событий сегодняшней ночи молодой человек опасался, что долго не сможет заснуть. Однако стоило ему забраться в постель и устроиться на мягком матрасе, накрывшись тонким летним одеялом, как глаза сами собой начали слипаться. И вот, любуясь таинственным подарком Герберта, он сам не заметил, как уснул.  
Привыкший спать без сновидений, в эту ночь Франц увидел в высшей степени странный сон. Что-то будто бы разбудило его. Лежа в своей постели в отведенных ему в замке покоях, молодой человек повернулся на бок и заметил, как со стороны двери, словно сочась через замочную скважину, в комнату проникло облако белесого тумана. Повисев у порога, оно медленно двинулось к постели, пока не остановилось у самого ее края. Здесь оно начало сгущаться, постепенно обретая форму: сначала смутную, еле удерживающую очертания, но становившуюся все более четкой. Франц не знал, сколько прошло времени, но постепенно облако приобрело вид человеческой фигуры. Поначалу расплывчатая, эта фигура постепенно сгущалась, обретая плотность и краски, - словно невероятный сновидческий художник рисовал ее, нанося мазки прямо на воздух.  
Далее на месте фигуры возникла мягкая вспышка, и когда она рассеялась, у края кровати Франц увидел очень юную девушку. Ее медные волосы были распущены и свободно лежали на узких плечах. Одетая в простое однотонное платье из легкой ткани, она стояла, не шевелясь, и сосредоточенно его разглядывала. Франц хотел обратиться к ней, спросить, кто она такая и что делает в его покоях в столь неурочный час, и для этого начал поворачиваться на спину, как вдруг его взгляд пересекся с внимательным взглядом незнакомки.  
Стоило их глазам встретиться, как Франц ощутил влияние на себя чужой воли. Девушка хотела, чтобы он лежал на спине и не шевелился, и как ни старался, молодой человек не мог двинуть и пальцем. Пока он отчаянно сопротивлялся, не производя ни единого движения или звука, незнакомка обошла вокруг постели и вплотную подошла к нему с другого ее края. Ее взгляд оставался прикован к нему, и чем ближе она подходила, тем сильнее он ощущал на себе ее влияние. Наконец девушка протянула руку и, легко коснувшись его головы, без труда повернула ее, заставив молодого человека отвернуться. К своему ужасу Франц осознал, что не в силах управлять собственным телом. При этом его сознание продолжало работать, он чувствовал каждый свой член и ощущал ледяное прикосновение к себе незнакомки.  
Которая тем временем низко склонилась над ним, и до молодого человека донесся странный пряный запах, от которого его слегка замутило. В следующее мгновение он вскрикнул, ощутив режущую боль в шее. Словно стараясь затушить ее, девушка приникла к болевшему месту губами, и это прикосновение было таким же холодным, как ранее - прикосновение ее руки. От продолжающейся несмотря на старания девушки боли и исходящего от нее запаха, вызывавшего у него продолжавшую усиливаться тошноту, Франц громко застонал и начал терять сознание. Подернувшись темной дымкой, комната стала таять у него перед глазами, и молодой человек почувствовал, что уплывает в сулящее облегчение забытье.  
Вдруг дверь, в сторону которой незнакомка повернула его голову, распахнулась, и в комнату стремительно вошел Герберт. Следя за ним одними глазами, безвольно лежавший в постели Франц подумал, что с распущенными серебристыми волосами и отливающей белизной кожей, даже несмотря на по-прежнему надетые на нем джинсы, он похож на прекрасного ангела, посланного Богом, дабы спасти его от тошноты и боли.  
\- Сара, прекрати! Его нельзя кусать! - донесся до него голос исчезнувшего из поля его зрения юноши.  
Испытав невероятное облегчение, Франц наконец сумел заставить свою голову повернуться, и последним, что он увидел, прежде чем этот макабрический морок закончился, сменившись тяжелым сном без сновидений, было лицо девушки, которую Герберт заставил оторваться от его шеи. Ее губы были окрашены чем-то темным, что она поторопилась с них слизать, словно старалась не уронить ни капли.

\- Это еще почему? - недовольно спросила Сара.  
\- Это папин гость, и он не должен догадаться, - ответил Герберт, продолжая тянуть ее на себя.  
Сара фыркнула, но все же позволила оттащить себя от Франца.  
\- Как ты вообще сюда вошла? - нахмурившись, спросил ее юноша.  
\- А как вошел сюда ты?  
Герберт перевел недоумевающий взгляд на дверь: торопясь на помощь их гостю, он и не заметил, как перешагнул запретную черту, проведенную порогом комнаты. Видя его замешательство, Сара торжествующе улыбнулась и, довольная своей сообразительностью, указала на лежащую у подушки Франца кувшинку.  
\- Мы оба вошли благодаря мне. Пока ваш драгоценный гость был в ванной, я подбросила ему кувшинку. А он решил, что она от тебя.  
\- О, Сара!  
Герберт с жалостью посмотрел на попавшего в расставленный девушкой капкан молодого человека. У того на шее осталось два маленьких прокола от клыков, и из одной из ранок сочилась тонкая струйка крови. Все это никуда не годилось: если по пробуждении их гость найдет на себе укус, неприятностей не оберешься. Поэтому нужно было как можно скорее рассказать о случившемся отцу. Придя к такому выводу, Герберт решительно взял Сару за руку.  
\- Мы оба не должны здесь находиться. Идем скорее.  
И, бросив взгляд на злополучный цветок, он поспешил увести девушку из комнаты.

\- Сара? - граф фон Кролок с удивлением посмотрел на девушку, когда они с Гербертом вошли в библиотеку.  
Из-за стола он пересел в высокое кресло, которое попросил слугу передвинуть ближе к открытому окну. Торшер продолжал гореть, однако граф фон Кролок предпочитал читать при лунном свете.  
\- Мне казалось, я ясно сказал, что прошу всех какое-то время оставаться на кладбище.  
\- Папа, я нашел Сару в комнате нашего гостя, - веско произнес Герберт. - Она укусила его.  
Граф нахмурился и отложил книгу, которую читал.  
\- Девочка моя, - от того, как помрачнел его взгляд, показалось, что в комнате сгустилась темнота, - попытайся, пожалуйста, объяснить мне, что произошло.  
Сара, однако, была не робкого десятка и уже не первый раз объясняла Его Сиятельству, "что призошло", поэтому, нисколько не смутившись, приступила к рассказу:  
\- Ваш гость сам разбудил меня. Он был на кладбище, и от него так сладко пахло кровью, что я не удержалась и выглянула. Я ведь не знала точно, кто он, и решила за ним проследить. А он прошел через кладбище, вышел через калитку и вошел в лес. Сначала пошел по дороге, но потом услышал, как поет на пруду Герберт, - при этих словах граф бросил на сына неодобрительный взгляд, - и пошел на его голос. Рассказывать, что было на пруду?  
Трудно было решить, кому она адресует свой вопрос, но ответить поспешил юноша:  
\- Нет. Я папе уже рассказал.  
Сара с сомнением взглянула на Герберта, но решила быть хорошей и не вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Ладно. Значит, после пруда Герберт и Франц - теперь я уже знала, что это и есть ваш гость, - вернулись в замок. Герберт отвел его в ванную и ушел...  
Тут красноречие девушки внезапно иссякло, и старшему фон Кролоку пришлось очень весомо на нее посмотреть, чтобы заставить говорить дальше.  
\- В общем, этот ваш Франц такой упитанный, и он так позабавил меня, пока они с Гербертом были на пруду, что я не устояла. У Герберта был венок из водяных лилий, и Франц попросил его себе, но Герберт ему не дал. Тогда я сорвала у берега один цветок и решила использовать его, чтобы получить приглашение в комнату вашего гостя. И пока он... - Сара на мгновение замялась, сомневаясь, рассказывать ли при Его Сиятельстве, чем занимался Франц в ванной, и решила, что лучше будет промолчать, - отогревался в ванне, я подбросила цветок на туалетный столик в соседней комнате, а сама вышла и повисла в темном углу на галерее. Как я и думала, ваш гость купился и взял цветок. После этого мне оставалось только выждать, пока он заснет, и просочиться в комнату.  
Она замолчала, и граф фон Кролок перевел взгляд на пейзаж за окном и, глядя на верхушки деревьев, глубоко вздохнул. Затем покачал головой и снова повернулся к девушке и сыну.  
\- Дорогие мои, раз вы оба, пусть и по-разному, решили сегодня атаковать нашего гостя, позвольте мне приоткрыть вам мой замысел в его отношении. Как вы знаете, нам решительно необходимо больше гостей в этих краях. Большинство обращенных мною вампиров вынуждено прозябать под могильными плитами, потому что если все мы одновременно будем кормиться тем скудным населением, что проживает в округе, замок снова подожгут, как это уже однажды произошло. Поэтому было бы хорошо завлечь к нам путешественников - людей, которые побывают тут проездом и отправятся себе дальше. А что может быть лучше туристов, прочитавших про замок, окутанный легендами о вампирах? Даже обнаружив на себе след от укуса, такие жертвы придут в восторг и по возвращении домой будут рассказывать об этом как о выпавшем на их долю приключении. А теперь подумайте, кто мог бы написать о нашем замке, чтобы привлечь сюда этих замечательных людей? - граф сделал паузу и многозначительно посмотрел на своих слушателей. - Поэтому наш гость нужен нам живым и не слишком осведомленным: пусть у него будут подозрения, но только не уверенность.  
Посвятив их в истинную причину своего гостеприимства, старший фон Кролок поднялся из кресла.  
\- А теперь, Сара, я отведу тебя на кладбище. И очень прошу, чтобы до дальнейших распоряжений ты оставалась там, хотя бы даже случился пожар, или землетрясение, или даже Второе пришествие. А ты, мой мальчик, - подойдя к сыну, он положил руку тому на плечо, - возьми заживляющую мазь и приведи нашего гостя в порядок.

Упомянутая его отцом мазь быстро и безболезненно заживляла ранки, остававшиеся на жертве после укуса вампиром. Ее запасы регулярно поставлялись в замок из близлежащих деревень, где несмотря на упорный ход прогресса и отмирание суеверий всегда находились ведуньи, варившие ее из произрастающих в местных лесах трав. Обратившись летучей мышью, Герберт слетал за ней в свою комнату, после чего в таком же перевоплощенном обличье влетел в покои Франца через окно.  
Тот крепко спал, и, вновь приняв человеческий облик, юноша приблизился к его постели. Склонился над молодым человеком и осторожно смазал следы от укуса мазью, которую носил в кулоне на тонкой цепочке. Дыхание Франца было ровным, его сон казался спокойным, но все же он был очень бледен. По всей видимости, Сара успела основательно им поживиться, прежде чем вмешался Герберт.  
В смешанных чувствах юноша постоял у постели молодого человека. Ему по-прежнему было обидно от сказанных Францем слов, но и совестно за свою некстати проявленную по отношению к нему искренность. Глядя на их гостя, доверчиво и беззащитно спящего среди тех, кто мог угрожать его жизни или хотел использовать его в своих целях, Герберт ощутил, как в нем шевельнулось сочувствие.


	6. Vierte Nacht - Sie haben ihn verdorben!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Неожиданно очень важная глава, в которой происходит диалог, ради которого когда-то все затевалось.

Когда на следующий день Франц наконец разлепил глаза, солнце стояло высоко в небе. Его яркий радостный свет щедро заливал комнату, не оставив ни единой тени. Повернувшись в постели, Франц отыскал загадочный подарок Герберта. Цветок увял, и глядя на него, молодой человек смутно припомнил приснившийся ему невероятный сон - ночью он был неотличим от реальности, но сейчас казался нелепым бредом. Однако несмотря на всю нелепость, ночной кошмар не прошел бесследно, и теперь Франц чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым и лишенным сил. Не иначе как сказывался пережитый накануне стресс, когда он чуть было не утонул. В самом сне, если подумать, тоже не было ничего удивительного. Образ прекрасной девушки-вампира, явившейся к нему в комнату и укусившей его, Франц списал на свою вчерашнюю длительную беседу с графом - слишком много вампиров для одного полуночного разговора. Однако следовало отдать его собеседнику должное: в этой теме тот был настоящим докой. Не зря деревенские жители считали его самого вурдалаком, невесть сколько лет назад окопавшимся на их территории.  
Представив, как его меланхоличный хозяин в своем уютном домашнем платье в остервенении бросается на парализованную ужасом жертву, впивается ей в шею и начинает с жадностью сосать кровь, Франц улыбнулся: подобная метаморфоза выглядела до смешного невероятной. Образованный человек, живущий на широкую ногу в этой дикой местности, да еще и предпочитающий образ жизни, диаметрально противоположный общепринятому, не мог не вызвать к себе антипатии, а слухами, как известно, земля полнится. Стоило ли удивляться, что воображение местных жителей рисовало графа фантастическим монстром, о котором никто толком ничего не знал, но все боялись и ненавидели? Только подумать: некоторые из тех, с кем Францу довелось беседовать в местных деревнях, рассказывали, будто бы граф фон Кролок с сыном живут в своем замке на горе уже не первую сотню лет.  
Зацепившись взглядом за поникшую кувшинку, которую он продолжал держать в руке, Франц с сожалением подумал о юном Герберте: каково тому было прозябать в глуши, без друзей и развлечений? Неудивительно, что вчера он с такой готовностью предлагал ему себя, - когда не хватает впечатлений, скучающие люди порой обращаются к самым нетрадиционным их источникам. Подумав об этом, молодой человек ощутил укол совести, погнавший его вон из постели.  
Однако стоило ему пошевелиться, как вместе с головокружением подступили неприятная слабость и тошнота. Недовольный своей чувствительностью, он все-таки пересилил бренное тело и едва ли не чистым усилием воли заставил себя подняться на ноги. Перед глазами все поплыло, и Франц с запозданием понял, что кренится вперед.  
Он бы наверняка упал, его бы его вовремя не подхватили две крепкие ручищи. Они же уложили его обратно в постель и заботливо укрыли одеялом, пока знакомый голос бубнил что-то совершенно нечленораздельное. Молодой человек даже не сразу понял, кто это так вовремя оказался рядом, пока из вращающегося тумана перед глазами не выплыла кособокая фигура Крюппи. На лице калеки была написана искренняя озабоченность, и лишь убедившись, что гость фокусирует на нем взгляд, он отпустил его плечи, которые до того прочно, хотя и мягко, удерживал на подушке. Поняв, что молодой человек видит его, Крюппи перешел на язык жестов, и благодаря этому универсальному средству Франц понял, что слуга предлагает ему оставаться в постели, а взамен обещает принести еду, после которой ему лучше поспать. Не обладая роскошью выбора, молодой человек, как мог, поблагодарил великана, и тот, довольный, заковылял к двери.  
После еды к Францу ненадолго вернулись силы, и под чутким присмотром все того же Крюппи он посетил уборную, путь до которой показался ему настоящим Крестовым походом. После которого он послушно вернулся в постель. Не без труда объяснив калеке, чего он хочет, молодой человек попросил принести себе одолженные ему графом для исследования книги, и весь день то лежа читал, то засыпал прямо с книгой в руках, так что проснувшись, ему приходилось отыскивать ее в складках одеяла и искать место, на котором его одолел сон. Крюппи, со своей стороны, исправно приносил ему пищу - похоже, самую питательную и богатую белком из того, что можно было добыть в окрестностях. Молодой человек был благодарен, особенно подозревая источник этой заботы не в слуге, а в одном из его господ (из которых, естественно, предпочел бы того, что моложе). На закате, отвлеченный от книги красотой опускающегося в темную массу еловых вершин солнца, Франц глубоко заснул, а когда проснулся в следующий раз, была уже глубокая ночь, и взглянув на часы молодой человек увидел, что время идет к полуночи.  
Прошлой ночью они с графом договорились, что продолжат свою беседу сегодня, и Франц, как мог, поторопился подняться с постели. Это далось ему гораздо легче, нежели в последний раз, когда он, чувствуя себя так, словно рискует жизнью, совершил вылазку в уборную самостоятельно. С удовлетворением отметив свой успех, молодой человек с благодарностью подумал о слуге и его господах (в особенности о младшем из них), благодаря заботе которых ему удалось быстро окрепнуть.

Одевшись и слегка приведя себя в порядок, Франц поспешил в библиотеку, где ожидал найти старшего фон Кролока в его извечном домашнем платье. Каково же было его удивление, когда графа не оказалось на обычном месте. Растерявшись, молодой человек замешкался в комнате. Незнакомый с планировкой замка и привычками его обитателей, он совершенно не знал, куда пойти, чтобы найти своего гостеприимного хозяина.  
Франц уже хотел вернуться к себе комнату, как вдруг дверь открылась, и в библиотеку вошел слуга, которому незадачливый гость обрадовался, как родному. Бросившись к калеке, он указал на рабочий стол графа фон Кролока и спросил "Unde?" - "Где?" Обрадовавшись знакомому слову, калека с готовностью забасил что-то совершенно непонятное своему собеседнику и жестами настойчиво предложил ему следовать за собой.  
Пройдя по запутанному хитросплетению коридоров, они оказались перед массивными дверьми, красиво отделанными тонкой резьбой и столь безукоризненно наполированными, что на ровной поверхности не было видно ни царапинки. Его тяжеловесный провожатый легко открыл двери и, придержав одну из створок, впустил Франца в обставленный с беззастенчивой роскошью зал, центром которого являлся высокий - под самый потолок, - камин из резного белого камня. Сейчас огонь в нем не горел, и Франц почувствовал сожаление, что ему не суждено быть здесь в то время, когда хозяева будут проводить свои вечера здесь, наслаждаясь теплом и уютным потрескиванием дров.  
Переваливаясь своей неказистой походкой, калека устремился к длинному столу в глубине комнаты, вновь заведя свое нечленораздельное гудение. Только когда он отодвинул один из старомодных стульев с высокой спинкой, Франц заметил, что стол накрыт, и его дожидается красиво сервированный холодный ужин со свежим хлебом, графином красного вина и целым блюдом фруктов. Не отваживаясь спорить с приведшим его сюда великаном, молодой человек занял предложенное себе место и поблагодарил, когда Крюппи наполнил его бокал. В ответ увалень довольно рыкнул и устремился к двери.

Оставшись один, Франц с любопытством огляделся. Наряду с роскошью, в убранстве зала царила эклектика: перед первоначально привлекшим его внимание камином в стиле Ренессанса стоял вполне современный набор мебели, состоявший из дивана и нескольких глубоких кресел; обитые деревянными панелями стены сверху были оклеены обычными, пускай и явно дорогими, обоями; вдоль одной из стен была оборудована барная зона - широкий шкаф с напитками, барная стойка резного дерева и выстроившиеся вдоль нее высокие стулья с аккуратными маленькими спинками. Дополнял обстановку огромный плоский телевизор, установленный в углу зала, так что, повернув в нужную сторону, его можно было смотреть сидя у барной стойки или устроившись перед камином. Украшения на стенах отсутствовали за единственным исключением - над каминной полкой прямо на отделанном сложной резьбой каменном массиве висела большая картина, смутно видимая Францу в царящем в зале приглушенном свете. С бокалом в руке молодой человек поднялся и подошел ближе, чтобы разглядеть удостоившееся такой чести полотно.  
Это был парный семейный портрет: одетые по моде XVIII века, граф и его сын стояли рядом, и отец опекающим жестом клал руку на плечо сына, словно бы приглашая того следовать куда-то за собой. "Странный выбор одежды для маскарада," - подумалось Францу. На его вкус облик данной эпохи хозяину замка не был к лицу: с длинными черными не завитыми волосами, в которых художник щедро нарисовал проседь (видимо, не сумев уговорить их хозяина воспользоваться пудрой), на фоне своего сына, чьи волосы были безукоризненно уложены и щедро напудрены, граф фон Кролок выглядел едва ли не разбойником. Богато расшитый костюм дела не спасал: его темные тона лишь усиливали зловещее впечатление. Полной противоположностью мрачному образу отца казался Герберт. В костюме нежнейшего сиреневого цвета, свежий, как майская роза, он мягко и открыто смотрел прямо в глаза зрителю, вызывая желание перетащить себя на эту сторону полотна и освободить таким образом от опасного влияния отца.  
Даже со скидкой на мастерство художника и стиль, которому тот тщательно следовал, в мельчайших деталях воссоздав работу своих предшественников, портрет не мог быть нарисован давно: юный Герберт был на нем совершенно таким же, каким Франц видел его прошлой ночью. И все же в полотне отчетливо читался возраст. Его общий тон потемнел, краска покрылась сетью тонких трещин и пожелтела, так что сиреневый цвет костюма юноши из холодного сделался теплым.  
\- Любуетесь нашим семейным портретом?  
От неожиданности Франц чуть не подпрыгнул: неслышно пройдя через зал, хозяин замка стоял с ним рядом. Высокий и статный, словно наперекор полотну, он был одет в потертые темные джинсы и клетчатую рабочую рубаху, в широко расстегнутом вороте которой виднелась самая обычная майка некогда белого цвета. Его иссиня-черные волосы были стянуты в хвост и скручены в тугой пучок на затылке - ни дать ни взять деревенский работяга приготовился потрудиться.  
\- Признаться, я не в восторге от этого периода. Но Герберт любит все эти рюшечки и атласные панталоны, поэтому в меру своего вкуса мне пришлось последовать его примеру.  
\- Зато портрет получился отменный, - счел себя обязанным сделать комплимент гость. - Замечательное подражание! И весьма искусно состарен.  
Глядя на картину, его собеседник улыбнулся.  
\- Без своего возраста портрет не имел бы такой ценности. А, должен признаться, стоил он немало.  
\- Герберт... - Франц замялся, засомневавшись, не позволил ли он себе фамильярность, назвав юношу просто по имени, - Ваш сын получился очень красивым.  
\- Он ведь такой и есть, - улыбка графа стала нежной, когда его взгляд остановился на фигуре сына. - И ему к лицу такой наряд: кудри, пудра, дорогие ткани, богатая вышивка и кружевные манжеты шириной с хороший носовой платок. А уж когда он надушится... Редкий мужчина устоит перед таким залпом очарования.  
Услышав его последние слова, молодой человек нахмурился:  
\- И многих мужчин очаровал Ваш сын?  
\- Что я слышу? Вы ревнуете или порицаете? - удивился горечи в его голосе граф.  
\- Считайте, что и то и другое, - смутившись от столь явного указания на зародившееся в нем чувство, Франц все равно решил, что честность превыше всего. - Как Вы можете закрывать глаза на то, что Ваш сын путается со всеми подряд?  
От этой формулировки старший фон Кролок поморщился, но в остальном сохранил спокойствие.  
\- Вы слегка преувеличиваете. У моего мальчика тоже есть свой вкус и предпочтения. Герберт прекрасно знает, что при желании может заполучить почти любого, но предлагает себя далеко не всем. И надо сказать, редко кто отказывается от него так, как Вы прошлой ночью.  
\- И Вы так спокойно об этом говорите?!  
Не сдержавшись, Франц почти отбежал от него: несмотря на свой обыденный вид, хозяин замка вдруг показался ему таким же зловещим, каким представал на картине. С ироничным удивлением проследив за его траекторией, граф поинтересовался:  
\- А какой реакции Вы от меня ожидаете?  
Его собеседнику понадобилось несколько вдохов и выдохов, чтобы подавить рвущуюся с языка грубость.  
\- Вы обязаны были это пресечь, - наконец заставил себя ответить он.  
\- Обязан? Кому? Господу Богу? - не скрывая сарказма, спросил граф. - И что, Вы считаете, я должен был сделать? Посадить бедного мальчика под замок? Нанять ему персонального попа, чтобы мыл ему мозги и держал подальше от греха? Не впускать в замок мужчин? Мой мальчик молод, красив. Он уже не ребенок, а молодой человек. Его плоть не просто говорит, она поет громким голосом. И она не просит - она требует удовлетворения. И Вы хотите, чтобы я лишил своего ребенка покоя, запретив ему такую мелочь, как секс?  
\- Мелочь?! - негодующе вскричал Франц. - Секс без привязанности аморален. Если Вы не запрещаете его - Вы отвергаете мораль!  
В ответ граф только фыркнул. Как ни в чем не бывало подошел к столу, взял из стоявшей на нем вазы с фруктами гроздь винограда и уселся на один из стульев. Отщипнул виноградину и отправил ее в рот.  
\- А я отвергаю мораль, - с ошеломившей его собеседника легкостью согласился он. - В ней есть определенная польза, согласен. Но ничто другое так не уродует и не искажает природу человека. Ваша прекрасная мораль в ряде любимых Вами отсталых народов обрекла бы моего мальчика на смерть лишь за то, что он предпочитает женщинам мужчин.  
Молодой человек на собирался сдаваться:  
\- Не переводите тему, Ваше Сиятельство, - резко мотнул головой он, - Я сам, как Вы догадались, разделяю половые предпочтения Вашего сына. Но дело не в его предпочтениях, а в той легкости, с которой он готов отдаться первому встречному.  
\- Ах вот в чем дело! - казалось, граф ощутил небывалое облегчение. - Да, я слышал о вашем вчерашнем эпизоде. Но признайтесь, Вы сами дали Герберту повод.  
\- Мое поведение было непростительным, - признал Франц, опуская голову, но тут же снова вскинул ее: - Но как мог он с такой готовностью предложить мне себя в тот же миг?!  
\- Вы бы предпочли, чтобы он разыгрывал недотрогу, а Вы его добивались? Или, может, прямо там, у пруда, взяли его силой? - продолжая пощипывать виноград, поинтересовался у него хозяин. - Что это за история с покорением невинности? Я думал, в современном мире это уже не модно.  
\- Какова бы ни была мода, как его отец, Вы обязаны были беречь невинность сына, - едва не кипя при виде равнодушного хладнокровия собеседника, возразил молодой человек.  
\- Для кого? Опять для Господа Бога? - жуя очередную ягоду, поинтересовался у него граф. - Почему, интересно знать, невинность моего сына Ему нужнее, чем моя или Ваша? Потому что мы оба вместе взятые вполовину не так красивы, как мой мальчик? Старая добрая история о том, что принцы не какают? - здесь его собеседник фыркнул и покачал головой. - Не стройте иллюзий и не селите мое дитя в замок из слоновой кости. Герберт - обычный мальчик своего возраста. Он имеет равное со всеми право на грех. И если он хочет быть немного распущенным, я не стану ему препятствовать.  
\- Вы растлили его! - вскричал Франц, больше напугав себя, чем произведя впечатление на собеседника, который продолжил преспокойно щипать свой виноград.  
\- Растление подразумевает принуждение, - по кратком размышлении произнес он, - я же лишь не мешаю моему мальчику получать от жизни то, чего он хочет.  
\- Хочет?! - чуть не задохнулся от возмущения молодой человек. - Вчера он нисколько не хотел меня.  
Решительно подойдя к столу, Франц со стуком поставил на него пустой бокал, оперся ладонями о столешницу и наклонился к графу:  
\- Ваш сын чуть было не отдался мне просто из вежливости, потому что я - гость его отца, и меня нужно развлекать.  
Отщипнув две последние ягоды, его собеседник положил пустую гроздь на блюдце рядом с фруктовой вазой и глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Уверяю тебя: ни одна тварь, которая мне не нравится или вызывает у меня подозрения, не коснется и волоса на голове моего сына. Хотя, думаю, тебя волнует не качество, а количество. Меня оно перестало волновать. Мораль, нравственность, распущенность, разврат - это все слова. С годами понимаешь, что на самом деле ничего этого не существует. Порой мне кажется, что даже добра и зла не существует. Мы живем в мире, где все относительно, и лучшее, что мы можем сделать, - это стремиться быть свободными. Хотя бы для того, чтобы попытаться стать самими собой. Ну и, конечно, уважать друг друга.  
Произнося последние слова, граф посмотрел Францу прямо в глаза, и у молодого человека похолодело внутри от того, каким бездонного глубоким показался ему этот взгляд. Если глаза не напрасно называют зеркалом души, и сквозь это зеркало он заглянул в душу своего хозяина, в той царила космическая тьма - безграничная и непостижимая. Одному Богу было ведомо, куда подобный человек мог завести безоговорочно доверяющего себе ребенка, но что-то подсказывало Францу, что Бог давно уже умер для обладателя столь темного нутра.  
Во второй раз за время их краткого разговора отшатнувшись от своего собеседника, молодой человек отступил от стола, и тогда граф поднялся.  
\- Мне жаль, что наш разговор принял такой оборот. Вы мне нравитесь, Франц. Поэтому позволю себе надеяться, что, поразмыслив над моими словами, Вы извинитесь перед Гербертом. Вчера он переживал, что его обозвали зверюшкой. Возможно, мой мальчик действительно чуть более естественное существо, чем Вы. Но он добрый, ласковый и открытый. Предлагая Вам себя, он лишь хотел Вам угодить и расстроился, когда наткнулся на грубость. А теперь прошу меня извинить: мне давно пора быть на кладбище.  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, он направился к двери и вышел из зала.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Франц какое-то время бродил по комнате, приводя чувства и мысли в порядок, после чего вернулся за стол и принялся за ужин. Пока он ел, его взгляд то и дело останавливался на фигуре Герберта, светлым пятном видневшейся на портрете над камином. Извиниться за свою глупую непоследовательность он хотел еще вчера, и чем больше думал о произошедшей только что беседе с графом, тем больше понимал, что несмотря на неодобрение, которое вызывало у него попустительство отца по отношению к связям сына, ему следовало извиниться и перед своим гостеприимным хозяином.  
Выросший в глуши в мрачном замке вдали от сверстников, даже несмотря на окружавшую его роскошь, Герберт наверняка был лишен многого из того, что было необходимо сначала мальчику, а затем - юноше. И если граф фон Кролок не кривил душой и в самом деле жестко фильтровал тех, кого допускал к сыну, то, возможно, отсюда и родилось впечатление юноши о том, что он может довериться каждому.  
Однако разыскать в замке юношу оказалось неожиданно нелегким делом. Когда, чтобы убрать посуду, в зале появился увалень-слуга, Франц попробовал узнать у него "Unde este tânărul tău stăpân?" - "Где твой молодой хозяин?", однако из неразборчивого бубняжа в ответ ему не удалось понять ровным счетом ничего. Пришлось выдвинуться в лабиринт запутанных замковых коридоров самостоятельно. При этом он попытался прихватить с собой один из стоявших на столе канделябров для освещения, но калека неожиданно зашипел на него и весьма решительно оттеснил молодого человека от источника спасительного света. Оставалось довольствоваться фонариком в мобильном телефоне, и, бредя по причудливо искаженному его узким лучом коридору, Франц утешал себя тем, что заряда хватит надолго: днем в замке связи не было, так как вместе с компьютером хозяина до вечера засыпал единственный ее источник - сигнал вайфай.  
В темноте обшитые панелями стены вызывали ощущение клаустрофобии, к тому же он все равно не знал, какая комната ему нужна, поэтому Франц решил заходить во все комнаты подряд. Подавляющее большинство из них оказалось заперто, и молодой человек почти достиг конца коридора, когда всего лишь третья дверь поддалась.  
Прорезав царящую внутри темноту, луч телефонного фонарика отразился от плавно закругленного бока стоящего в глубине комнаты рояля. Заинтересовавшись инструментом, молодой человек шагнул внутрь. Несмотря на суровое убранство стен, которые и здесь были обиты деревянными панелями, в остальном комната была обставлена весьма изящно, так что Францу сразу подумалось, что она должна быть частым прибежищем прекрасного Герберта. Подобно напудренным кудрям на портрете в каминном зале, тому были к лицу по-кошачьи изогнутые ножки кресел, чьи мягкие сиденья и спинки были обиты тканью с изображениями пастушек и пастушков, мирно пасущихся рядом со своими стадами в идиллическом обрамлении зеленых лесов и лугов. Полированные крышки расставленных тут и там овальных столиков украшали фарфоровые безделушки и "китайские" вазы голландского производства, в которых немного печально смотрелись уснувшие на ночь цветы. На удивление, это были свежие букеты, простоявшие здесь не более суток. Серебристые занавеси, скрывавшие узкие высокие окна, напоминали о струящихся волосах юноши, и гостю подумалось, что хозяйский сын должен особенно привлекательно смотреться в этой комнате, оформленной как его прямое продолжение.  
Уже направившись обратно к двери, Франц смутно услышал пение - тот самый тревожащий и мелодичный голос, который прошлой ночью привел его на берег лесного пруда. Молодой человек поспешил к одному из окон, отодвинул плотную штору - звук сразу усилился, - и через давно не мытое стекло выглянул наружу.  
Внутренний двор замка щедро заливал лунный свет, окрасивший все густой синевой. Невдалеке внизу одинокая фигура юноши присела у ограждавшего что-то во дворе забора, сосредоточившись на котором, Герберт пел что-то заунывное и, судя по всему, бесконечное. Увидев его, молодой человек чуть было не бросился вон из комнаты, но вовремя спохватился, что в этом случае он снова окажется в лабиринте коридоров, блуждания (а тем паче - метания) по которым могут не привести его к желанной цели. Поэтому, отыскав на окне задвижку, он распахнул его и громко окликнул юношу.  
\- Герберт!  
Тот оставил свое занятие и поднял голову. Молодой человек запоздало спохватился, что может напугать его, но юноша нисколько не испугался.  
\- Франц, это ты? - остановив на нем взгляд, спросил Герберт.  
\- Да! - с несколько большим энтузиазмом, чем ему хотелось, подтвердил молодой человек. - Как мне спуститься к тебе?  
Юноша засмеялся.  
\- Ты в моем музыкальном салоне, да? - прикинув положение окна, спросил он, и когда Франц кивнул, попросил: - Не трогай, пожалуйста, рояль. Нам с папой очень трудно найти хорошего настройщика, а в последний раз инструмент настроили великолепно.  
\- Герберт, прошу тебя, - взмолился молодой человек, - я ни к чему здесь и пальцем не прикоснусь, как только ты объяснишь, как мне до тебя добраться.  
Его собеседник снова засмеялся, но сжалился и объяснил, куда нужно пройти и где повернуть, чтобы дойти до выхода во внутренний двор. Спешно поблагодарив его, Франц захлопнул окно, запер его и поспешил воспользоваться указаниями юноши, пока те, чего доброго, не перепутались у него в голове.

Когда он подошел к нему, Герберт вновь был вовсю занят своим забором, с которого он, как выяснилось при ближайшем рассмотрении, соскабливал старую шелушившуюся краску. Его бесконечная заунывная песня тоже продолжилась: все то время, что Франц спешил сюда, выйдя из тяжелой, обитой железом двери, в тишине ночи звучал один и тот же мотив, наполняемый разными словами, которых молодой человек не понимал. Подобно отцу, юноша был одет в видавшую виды рабочую одежду: основательно потрепанные потертые джинсы и футболку, рукава которой он закатал высоко на рельефных плечах. В отличие от тугого пучка отца, его волосы были небрежно скручены и сколоты на затылке двумя длинными китайскими палочками.  
Франц хотел предложить ему помощь, но Герберт опередил его:  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросил он, обернувшись на звук его шагов. - Крюппи сказал, что ты весь день спал и был очень слабым.  
Франц неохотно подтвердил, что так оно и было, и поспешил заверить своего собеседника, что сейчас ему заметно лучше.  
\- Давай я тебе помогу, - предложил он, но юноша улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Не надо. Мне осталось немного, а ты лучше посиди рядом и отдохни: или ты так спешил, что запыхался, или еще не настолько оправился, как думаешь.  
Чувствуя себя довольно глупо, молодой человек остался стоять с ним рядом. Он искал его с намерением извиниться за свою вчерашнюю грубость, но не подумал о том, какие для этого использовать слова, и потому теперь оказался совершенно бессловесным.  
\- Прости, что я сегодня занялся забором, - извинился первым Герберт. - Папа с самого вечера в каком-то деятельном настроении. Попросил Крюппи днем перекрасить этот забор, а мне дал задание снять всю старую краску. Он и сам что-то задумал, потому что тоже оделся по-рабочему...  
\- Герберт, - неожиданно для самого себя прервал его Франц, - прости меня за вчерашнее.  
Юноша повернулся и взглянул на него. Из всех выражений у него на лице играла улыбка.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ответил он, - ты не первый, кто от меня отказывается.  
\- Да, - как-то по-дурацки согласился Франц и сразу смутился. - Но я еще обозвал тебя зверюшкой. Твой отец сказал, что ты из-за этого расстроился. И ты знаешь, что я не хотел от тебя отказываться...  
Он беспомощно замолчал, чувствуя, что заносит ногу, чтобы вступить в порочный круг, но тут твердая рука Герберта уверенно выдернула его из опасного круговорота непродуманных извинений.  
\- Знаю, - просто кивнул тот и снова улыбнулся. - И мне кажется, я знаю, почему ты назвал меня зверюшкой. Я еще об этом подумаю, но, может быть, ты и прав.  
Вновь повернувшись к нему спиной, юноша продолжил оставленную было работу.  
\- В мире много мужчин, - принялся рассуждать он, живо орудуя скребком, - а я один. И, возможно, мне в самом деле не стоит стараться раздать себя всем понемногу, а вместо этого нужно собрать все вместе и вручить одному-единственному, кто будет со мной не один раз или по вторникам и четвергам, а навсегда.  
Они оба замолчали. Юноша старательно скоблил свой забор, и Франц не мог знать его мыслей, в то время как самому ему пришлось бороться с робко пробивавшейся в сознание надеждой, что одним-единственным для прекрасного Герберта вполне может стать он сам. Если верить его отцу, прошлой ночью они не оказались бы на лесной поляне наедине, если бы граф не одобрял его в целом, а, значит, хотя бы пассивное расположение старшего фон Кролока он, Франц, уже заслужил. И пусть он чуть было все не испортил, молодой человек надеялся, что предстоящая им с юношей совместная работа над книгой с местными сказаниями сблизит их, и, может быть, ему удастся пробудить в сердце Герберта самое что ни на есть активное расположение к себе.  
Тем временем, соскабливая краску с основания вкопанного в землю забора, Герберт опустился на колени и наклонился совсем низко, так что его зад оказался поднят высоко вверх. Туго натянувшаяся на сочной плоти ткань поношенных джинсов мало оставляла воображению, и, забыв о своих забежавших далеко вперед мыслях, молодой человек засмотрелся на его ритмичные движения, пока юноша старательно работал скребком, как казалось, не отдавая отчета в двусмысленности своего положения.

\- Bună! - неожиданно раздался сзади глубокий мужской голос.  
Франц не успел повернуться и посмотреть, кто это, когда Герберт поднялся с колен и легко отряхнул свои джинсы. Его взгляд упал Францу за плечо, и в тот же миг юноша буквально просиял. Молодой человек не видел его таким прежде: возникшее у Герберта на лице выражение полностью изменило его, превратив в яркий серебристый фонарик, заливший все вокруг мягким светом. Нежные губы растянулись в по-детски широкой улыбке, а в глазах заплескалась чистая радость.  
\- Bună! - ответил он по-румынски подошедшему к ним мужчине.  
Тот оказался широкоплечим гигантом почти двух метров ростом и подобно всем, кого встречал в замке этой ночью Франц, был одет в рабочую одежду. Его растрепанные вьющиеся волосы не были собраны и достигали плеч, а нижнюю половину лица украшала щетина.  
\- Я не знал, что ты сегодня в замке, - с ноткой кокетливого обвинения продолжил юноша на понятном гостю немецком, когда великан подошел и по-хозяйски обнял его за талию.  
\- Твой папа вызвал меня, - ответил мужчина, и Франц удивился тому, что он заговорил по-немецки, поскольку весь его облик заставлял подозревать в нем глубокую местную деревенщину. - Он хочет сменить решетки в ограде на кладбище, и сейчас мы с ним снимали калитку и натягивали вместо нее временную сетку, а потом считали, сколько понадобится металла, чтобы отлить новые секции.  
\- А теперь ты свободен? - спросил Герберт, кладя руки на грудь мужчины и позволяя тому притянуть себя теснее.  
\- Да, - кивнул тот. - И я пришел за тобой.  
Гигант наклонился и легко поцеловал юношу, за подбородок подняв его лицо к своему.  
\- Мне осталось еще немного, - возразил Герберт. - Подожди, пожалуйста, пока я закончу.  
Но великан не был настроен ждать:  
\- Попроси своего друга закончить за тебя.  
\- Ах да! - опомнился юноша. - Нужно же вас представить.  
Отстранившись от нехотя отпустившего его мужчины, Герберт указал тому на Франца:  
\- Это Франц, он гостит у папы. Он ученый и изучает сказания о вампирах. А это Марин, он кузнец. И сын кузнеца, и вообще мастер на все руки. Он помогает со всякими делами по замку.  
Нестройным хором прозвучало вежливое "Приятно познакомиться", и, одарив молодого человека чем-то средним между улыбкой и ухмылкой, гигант протянул ему руку.  
Его рукопожатие оказалось почти таким же холодным, как у графа, и Франц, опасавшийся, как бы рука могучего кузнеца не сжала его кисть, как в тисках, удивился тому, как точно этот гороподобный великан контролирует свою силу: его пожатие было крепким и уверенным, но молодой человек ни на мгновение не почувствовал боли.  
\- А теперь, - вытянув из руки Герберта скребок, Марин передал тот Францу, - я забираю нашего милого Герберта. Вы уж помогите ему, Франц. Он сегодня хорошо потрудился - Вам совсем немного осталось.  
Нагнувшись, он обхватил ноги юноши, и, легко перекинув через плечо, понес его к замку.  
\- Глупый Марин! - начал было вырываться Герберт. - Поставь меня! Я пойду сам.  
Вместо ответа великан шлепнул его по попе. Совсем легко, но юноша вскрикнул:  
\- Что ты делаешь?! Мне больно. И, между прочим, я могу тебя ущипнуть.  
Вытянув руки, он положил их на зад несшего его богатыря, но мужчина только усмехнулся и нежно погладил пострадавшую попу:  
\- Не забывай, что я тоже могу тебя ущипнуть, мой мальчик.  
Этот аргумент убедил юношу, и Герберт благоразумно замолчал. Подняв голову, он взглянул на провожавшего их глазами Франца, с потерянным видом стоявшего у забора со скребком в руке, и помахал ему. Машинально молодой человек помахал в ответ.


	7. Vierte Nacht - Marin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ровным счетом ничего, кроме незамутненного анатомического театра.

Он принес его в спальню и уложил на постель - осторожно, словно ребенка, а сам лег сверху, будто одеялом, покрыв юношу собой. Лежа под его тяжестью, наслаждаясь давлением на себя мужской плоти, Герберт скользнул руками по могучим плечам и запустил пальцы глубоко в густые жесткие волосы Марина. Тот поднялся, нашел его губы и поцеловал его долгим поцелуем, в котором вдохи и выдохи смешались, перетекая из одного партнера в другого. Лишь несколько минут спустя Марин отстранился - ровно настолько, чтобы страстно выдохнуть в рот юноше:  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
Вместо ответа, не тратя времени и не желая отрываться от него даже на короткое "да", Герберт обхватил лицо гиганта руками и глубоко поцеловал его, закрывая глаза и шире раздвигая под мужчиной ноги. Разница между тем сексом, который он вчера предлагал из вежливости, и тем, которого теперь до дрожи хотел, пугала его самого, и юноша стремился скорее отогнать от себя эти мысли. Сейчас было не время для них, сейчас он должен был принадлежать Марину без остатка, растаять в его руках, принять его в себя так глубоко, как на то было способно его тело, стереть между ними все границы и на несколько драгоценных минут обрести цельность, которая выше их обоих.  
С трудом заставив себя оторваться от юноши, гигант поднялся и встал рядом с кроватью. Словно следуя за дыханием, которое они по-прежнему делили, поднялся следом и сел на постели Герберт. Им потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы освободить друг друга от одежды, и скоро обнаженный великан наклонился и осторожно вытянул из волос партнера китайские палочки. Каскад жемчужно-шелковых локонов мягкой волной излился на бледные плечи, оставшись единственным, что прикрывало наготу юноши. Встав на колени, тот обвил руками крепкую шею мужчины и потянулся к нему, прижимаясь к широкой мускулистой груди и крепко целуя. Марин сжал его в объятии, вызвав краткий стон, в котором слышалось больше наслаждения, чем боли, и расслабившись в его руках, Герберт подогнул колени и опустился на постель, увлекая богатыря за собой.  
Одной рукой тот приподнял продолжающего обнимать его за шею юношу, перенес его вглубь кровати и уложил на подушки, мягкой горой сваленные в изголовье. Сюда падал луч лунного света, и в его серебре, окруженный волнами расплескавшихся вокруг головы локонов, лежащий под ним юноша показался мужчине прекрасным, как никогда прежде. Ошеломленный его красотой, гигант на мгновение замер, пока из груди, из самого сердца, рвались слова, произнести которые ему не хватало мужества.  
\- Что случилось? - почувствовав его колебания, Герберт мягко провел ладонью по покрывавшей щеку мужчины щетине.  
Его партнер коротко мотнул головой и, легко коснувшись его руки у себя на лице, скользнул вниз и приник к шее юноши, жадно целуя и с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не вонзить в нее свои клыки. В ответ Герберт застонал и повернул голову, открываясь ему. Его пальцы вновь оказались в волосах мужчины, пока, положив руки тому на плечи, он притягивал его голову к себе.  
Прежде чем оставить ее и двинуться дальше, Марин все-таки позволил себе легко куснуть шею юноши и услышал тихий смешок - маленькую награду за намек на их тайную любовную ласку. Орган великана давно уже налился и ощутимо давил на зажатую между его ног промежность юноши, где все более ощущалось ответное давление. Поднявшись над партнером, гигант легко согнул его ноги в коленях и, подняв, широко раздвинул их, после чего опустил по обеим сторонам от себя и вновь наклонился, на сей раз лаская грудь Герберта. У того были маленькие аккуратные сосочки, нежные и мягкие, когда он касался их губами и ласкал языком, и шелковые на ощупь, почти как его волосы. Утонув в пуху подушек, юноша запрокинул голову, его дыхание участилось, а руки заметались между спиной, плечами и головой богатыря. Ненадолго отвлекшись от своего занятия, мужчина перехватил их, поймав за запястья, и заставил Герберта опустить руки на подушки, удерживая их по бокам от его головы, после чего вернулся к его груди и с нажимом несколько раз провел языком по ложбинке на ней.  
По которой, отпустив руки юноши, спустился ниже и начал покрывать поцелуями живот партнера, с каждым глубоким вдохом поднимавшийся навстречу его губам. Опершись на локти, Герберт поднял голову. Его прекрасный нежный рот был приоткрыт, и время от времени вместе с выдохом с губ срывались едва различимые краткие стоны - робкое и еще сдерживаемое вступление к тому концерту страсти, которым обычно заканчивались их любовные встречи. Подняв глаза, Марин встретился с ним взглядом и, улыбнувшись, передвинулся ниже и коснулся губами головки его органа, немедленно откликнувшегося на это прикосновение.  
\- Марин, пожалуйста, возьми меня, - мужчина опустил взгляд и обхватил головку члена юноши губами, когда тот неожиданно с мольбой поторопил его.  
Оставив его орган, великан поднялся и переместился так, что его лицо оказалось перед самым лицом Герберта.  
\- Мальчик, я хочу этого не меньше тебя. Но не забывай, что твой папа сделал тебя вампиром, когда ты еще был невинным, и поэтому теперь мы с тобой должны как следует готовить тебя к тому, чтобы принять меня. Иначе ты порвешься, и нам снова придется тебя лечить. Ты ведь не хочешь этого?  
В ответ юноша покачал головой, и Марин поцеловал его, заставив открыть рот и впустить свой язык внутрь. Его мощное тело снова всем весом опустилось на партнера, давя на оказавшийся между ними орган Герберта, пока головка члена гиганта скользнула под его промежностью. Почувствовав ее там, юноша высоко поднял ноги и обхватил ими мужчину, открывая его орудию доступ к своему мужскому входу.  
\- Не торопись, - покачал головой Марин, отстранившись, и поцеловал Герберта в лоб.  
Снял с себя его ноги и поднялся на постели, осторожно вытянул из-под юноши богатое покрывало и отбросил то в изножье кровати. После чего слез с кровати, сходил к стоящему у стены комоду и, уверенно выдвинув один из верхних ящиков, достал оттуда флакон со смазкой и вернулся с ним в постель.

Когда Герберт бывал менее требовательно настроен, эта поразительная особенность его сверхъестественного существа играла им на руку, и оба подолгу наслаждались предварительными ласками, пока, начав с языка, Марин постепенно проникал внутрь и медленно растягивал юношу щедро смазанными его слюной пальцами, переходя к кульминации только когда внутрь входили все, кроме большого. Но случались ночи, подобные сегодняшней, когда его юный партнер так горел, что готовить его приходилось в ускоренном темпе, рискуя завершить соитие травмой, на лечение которой порой уходила не одна неделя. Порвавшись, Герберт начисто облизывал его член, пока Марин вылизывал юношу там, где у того шла кровь. Больше ни один мужчина не рвал его и не был с ним так близок после.  
Однако гиганту не нравилось причинять ему боль, а равно – лишать себя любимого партнера, поэтому он щедро смазал юношу и начал аккуратно его растягивать, устроившись рядом с ним так, чтобы Герберт на время отвлекся, занявшись его органом. Умелые ласки юноши заставляли мужчину спешить, и его партнер несколько раз жалобно застонал, реагируя на слишком смелые движения внутри себя, зато Марин гораздо быстрее довел юношу до состояния, в котором тот мог принять его великанский орган без риска.  
Позволив своим пальцам выскользнуть из неохотно выпустившего их все еще узкого входа, богатырь этой же рукой взял юношу за подбородок и заставил его выпустить себя из пещерки влажного ненасытного рта. Герберт даже не стал возражать, горящими глазами следя за тем, как его партнер полил смазкой свой ставший огромным член и легко растер ее по немалой длине рукой.  
Не теряя времени, юноша повернулся и лег перед ним на спину, широко распахнув навстречу великану ноги и на всякий случай поддерживая их под коленями, если его партнеру захочется, чтобы он поднял их. При виде такой готовности Марин улыбнулся. Он сам уже почти достиг предела контроля над собой, но все же заставил себя действовать осторожно.  
Внутрь него проник еще только его кончик, а Герберт уже скривился и тяжело задышал от боли. Они оба знали, что это первое сопротивление было обманчивым: если не остановиться и продолжить, колечко входа юноши скоро расслабится и постепенно раскроется настолько, что позволит войти внутрь даже такому могучему органу, коим обладал его партнер. Поэтому, покрывая поцелуями нежное лицо, на котором от боли выступил холодный пот, Марин продолжил вдвигаться в него, головокружительно медленно погружаясь в сжимавшую его плоть. Он даже не стал входить в него полностью, остановившись и начав двигаться, чтобы дать юноше еще больше времени привыкнуть к заполняющему его размеру.  
Тому пришлось терпеть совсем недолго и уже скоро он начал получать явное удовольствие. В срывающихся с прелестных пухлых губ стонах послышался хорошо знакомый богатырю тон, означавший для него зеленый свет: его юный партнер расслабился и привык настолько, что был готов принять его гороподобный орган целиком. Теперь ничто не способно было помешать ему войти в него до самого основания, объединив их до тех пор, пока, несколько позиций и новых проникновений спустя, пережитая обоими разрядка не положит конец существованию дивного монстра их общего существа.  
Когда этот опустошающий момент наступил, одновременно вознеся его к пику наслаждения и без жалости низвергнув оттуда, основательно уставший после работы с решетками на кладбище, Марин сам не заметил, как уснул, угревшись на мерно вздымающейся у себя под щекой груди по-детски обхватившего его руками Герберта.

Проснувшись, он увидел юношу стоящим у окна. Настал тот час, когда, прежде чем уступить власть рассвету, ночь становится наиболее тихой и темной, и в накинутом на плечи черном халате юноша растворился бы во тьме, если бы не каскад шелковистых жемчужных волос, четко выделявший его головку на фоне густой синевы ночного неба.  
Халат был подарком Марина, преподнесенным тем много лет назад. Сшитый из дорогого шелка, на ощупь напоминавшего мягкую кожу юноши, на спине он имел большую сложную вышивку в виде готического дракона, в страшных когтях сжимавшего изливающую свет жемчужину. Дурацкая аллегория, как ни погляди, но богатырь до сих пор не знал, как адекватно выразить свои чувства к графскому сыну.  
Впервые увидев халат, когда тот доставили в замок выполнившие его мастерицы, граф фон Кролок пристально посмотрел на Марина тем тяжелым взглядом, который появлялся у него, когда он ожидал объяснений, которые не слишком хотел слышать. Великан, однако, оставил покупку без комментариев. Герберт, в свою очередь, пришел от подарка в восторг, расстелил его на постели и с упоением гладил украшающего его дракона, пока не довел этими непрямыми ласками Марина до такого состояния, что тот взял его прямо на этом же халате, так что на следующий день Крюппи пришлось его застирать, поскольку под напором гиганта юноша порвался, и они все перепачкали.  
Но даже несмотря на эту романтическую историю с кровавым концом Марин до сих пор не знал, подозревает ли его юный партнер какое-либо значение в украшающей его подарок вышивке или нет. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что Герберту халат искренне нравился, и он относился к нему бережно и надевал только в те ночи, когда собирался быть паинькой и не рисковал испортить его, выпив слишком много вина или занимаясь какими-либо другими рискованными вещами.  
\- Герберт, - окликнул Марин юношу, поднимаясь и садясь в постели.  
Тот повернулся, и между полами не завязанного на талии халата серебром замерцала его нагота.  
\- Ты заснул, а мне не спалось, и я побоялся тебе мешать.  
Улыбаясь, юноша подошел к кровати и, дождавшись, пока его партнер пересядет на край и спустит на пол ноги, обнял его за шею и поцеловал. Ответив на поцелуй, Марин нырнул руками под легкие складки халата, подхватил Герберта под попу и усадил на себя верхом.  
\- Ты сегодня ел? – спросил его юноша, когда мужчина позволил ему отстраниться.  
Богатырь кивнул:  
\- Ты сам знаешь своего отца: сытый вампир не вызывает подозрений. А ему явно не хочется вызвать подозрения у своего гостя. Поэтому, как разбудил, он первым делом погнал меня на охоту. Ну и, конечно, составил мне компанию.  
С нажимом проведя по спине юноши, он заставил того наклониться к себе и приник к рельефной обнаженной груди, лаская нежную жемчужную кожу языком и отмеряя свое движение по ней поцелуями. Герберт обхватил руками его голову и, зарывшись в спутанные жесткие кудри лицом, глубоко вдохнул запах мужчины.  
\- Можно мне попить твоей крови?  
С силой поцеловав - почти укусив, - его грудь напоследок, мужчина отстранился и поднял к нему лицо. Их взгляды пересеклись, и юноша почувствовал под собой растущее давление его органа: это была их тайная любовная игра вроде той, когда Марин вылизывал его кровь, в очередной раз порвав его своим могучим органом. Оба знали, что последует за укусом после того, как Герберт сделает несколько глотков его обновленной на охоте крови.  
Наклонив голову, открывая ему доступ к своей шее, великан сжал в своих широких ладонях его нежные ягодицы и подвинул юношу так, чтобы в ложбинке между ними тот отчетливо ощутил его увеличившуюся длину. Руки Герберта скользнули по плечам мужчины, когда он наклонился и вонзил свои острые клыки в шею партнера, ловко приникая к открывшимся ранкам и делая первый жадный глоток.  
Кровь согревала и насыщала, ненадолго притупляя тот голод, который постоянно преследовал всякого вампира, составляя бесконечный мотив его не-мертвого существования. Нечего было и мечтать утолить этот голод совсем. Даже когда одной страшной ночью Герберту пришлось умертвить и выпить сразу четырех взрослых мужчин, он ни на мгновение не почувствовал себя сытым. И все же те несколько глотков, что он делал из шеи своего любимого партнера, приносили ему неизмеримое удовлетворение, лишь косвенно связанное с чувством насыщения.  
Заставив себя оторваться от пульсирующей под его губами вены, юноша щелкнул крышечкой висевшего у него на шее медальона, вызвав у Марина улыбку: его юный партнер и здесь оказался во всеоружии. Герберт тем временем щедро смазал заживляющей мазью ранки, оставшиеся у богатыря от его укуса. После чего тот аккуратно снял с шеи юноши цепочку с медальоном, и они вместе, попеременно цепляясь друг за друга и тихо смеясь, забрались глубоко на кровать и загнали медальон под одну из раскиданных по простыням подушек.  
Откинувшись на которых, Марин довольно посмотрел на восседающего на себе партнера.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо пророкотал он.  
Услышав его слова, Герберт просиял – совсем как та жемчужина, которую нес в своих когтях дракон у него на спине. Обхватив лицо мужчины руками, юноша оперся ему на грудь и низко склонился к самым губам.  
\- Я тебя тоже люблю, - глядя партнеру в глаза, шепотом ответил он.  
Их губы сомкнулись, и вскоре, наскоро смазанный тем не глядя, орган великана вновь вдвинулся в узкий проход внутрь в этот раз более готовой принять себя плоти.


End file.
